Mi Razon (ErwinxRiko)
by MissCandyLu
Summary: Después de la invasión al muro Rose y la primera victoria de la humanidad, el amor puede surgir... pero para superar las dificultades se necesita una razón poderosa por la cual seguir luchando.
1. Información

Hola! Sean bienvenidos :D este es mi primer fic soy una novata en entrenamiento :3 espero ir aprendiendo sobre la marcha, agradezco al grupo de Levy Hanji fans, ya que ellos me inspiraron a escribir esto… y también agradezco a tres personitas que me dieron su opinión al respecto y me dijeron que publicara… mis sujetos de prueba jaja ok no. Les agradezco tomarse un poco de su valioso tiempo aquí espero cubrir sus expectativas :D

Disclaimer: shingeki no kyojin no me pertenece, escribo con el objetivo de entretener.

Capitulo 1 Información

Cuando el soldado Eren Jaeger transformado en un titán cerro el agujero en el muro Rose, le dio a la humanidad su primera victoria sobre los titanes. Hasta ese momento debido a la ausencia de la legión de reconocimiento, el comandante Erwing Smith y toda su gente desconocían completamente lo que había sucedido antes de su llegada. Lo cual era inaceptable.

Posteriormente Debido a la delicada situación en la que se veía envuelto Eren Jaeger , y teniendo en cuenta la ventaja que representaban sus habilidades , el comandante Erwin Smith debía impedir a toda costa los planes que tenia la policía militar de deshacerse del recién descubierto titán. Pero para lograr su objetivo debía informarse detalladamente de lo ocurrido.

Así que se dirigió al cuartel de las tropas estacionarias, ya que ellos, más específicamente el equipo elite era el encargado de redactar el informe que sería presentado el día del Juicio en el que se decidiría el destino de Eren.

Llegando a la oficina la líder del escuadrón elite de las tropas estacionarias, toco la puerta un par de veces, escuchando una voz femenina que le permitía el paso. -Adelante-.

Entro y cerró la puerta -Buenas tardes- dijo educadamente, acercándose al escritorio sin divisar a primera vista el rostro de la persona, que no dejaba de escribir.

-Buenas tardes comandante Smith- dijo aun sin mirarlo –me informaron que vendría-

Segundos después dejo su tarea y levanto la mirada hacia él. Cuando lo vio se sorprendió mucho al ver que era un hombre Joven y si, atractivo. Siempre que escuchaba de él lo imaginaba como un hombre de más edad aun que igualmente no tan viejo y en cuanto a lo atractivo, no había reparado en cómo se vería.

Unos instantes bastaron para que el rostro de aquel hombre quedara gravado en su mente. Era de tez blanca, una expresión seria pero que inspira confianza, ojos azulados que reflejaban una inteligencia digna de admirar, además con un vistazo rápido pudo también observar lo alto y buen mozo que era.

Tratando de volver en sí y sacándola el de su trance – he venido por – ella lo interrumpe –se a que ha venido y se también cuáles son sus objetivos respecto a Jaeger, pero desde este momento le aclaro que no cambiare nada de mi informe, seré lo más objetiva posible y la corte será quien decidirá su destino- dijo la chica con tono algo altanero, ya que ella no confiaba en eren y por lo tanto en las personas que quisieran ayudarle, ella veía al joven titán como un traidor en potencia.

El comandante se molesto de cierta forma al oírla hablar así, el no era el tipo de persona que haría algo tan bajo, como pedirle a ella mentir en su informe, él era un hombre honesto y lo seguiría siendo siempre aun con las consecuencias que esto le trajera.

Dio un leve suspiro y continuo – yo no he venido a pedirle nada semejante, es solo que para poder defender la vida de eren en el juicio, tengo que estar totalmente informado y saber hasta los mínimos detalles de lo que sucedió ese día-

Ella comprendió y suavizando la mirada de enojo de hace unos instantes –estoy de acuerdo con usted, disculpe si lo he ofendido- acercándole unas hojas de papel – esta es la parte del informe que he acabado, si gusta puede leerlas por allá en aquel escritorio- dijo señalando el lugar.

Tomando las hojas –gracias- dijo obsequiándole una sonrisa para luego dirigir sus ojos a aquellas páginas. Ella se ruborizo un poco por aquel gesto quedándose inmóvil por un momento, cuando el levanta la mirada y le pregunta –¿está todo bien?-

-si- dijo tratando de serenarse, rogando al cielo que él no se hubiera percatado de su reacción. El se dirigió al escritorio y ella volvió a su trabajo. Pero cada tanto no podía evitar levantar la mirada de la forma más discreta posible para observarlo. Ella no sabía porque pero no podía dejar de admirar a aquel hombre. Era como si él fuera un imán, que de manera inconsciente atraía sus azules ojos. No podía dejar de verlo detallando en su mente cada una de sus facciones. Tiempo después logro concentrarse y pudo dejar de observarle.

El se sentía extraño, incomodo en aquel lugar, por un momento pensó que era por el silencio sepulcral al que no estaba acostumbrado ya que en su oficina siempre estaba acompañado ya sea por Hanji (la más ruidosa) por Mike o Rivaille, este silencio que solo se rompía de vez en cuando por el sonido de las hojas de papel, cuando alguno cambiaba de pagina, por un instante levanto la mirada… quedándose esta fija en ella, puntualizando cada uno de sus atributos. Quedándose ido por algunos minutos y dejándose llevar pensó – Es muy hermosa-. Cayendo en cuenta de su razonamiento, sacudió la cabeza y hablando para sus adentros- ¡¿qué diablos haces Irving?! Vuelve al trabajo- dirigiendo su mirada nuevamente a los documentos.

Una hora más tarde el se levanto yendo hacia ella, dejando los papeles en la mesa, sacándola de su ocupación – le agradezco mucho , se hace tarde y tengo otros asuntos que atender así que si no le molesta vendré mañana para seguir leyendo su informe y otros documentos que creo que me serán de utilidad –

Levantándose de su asiento dijo – de acuerdo comandante Smith, puede venir a la misma hora si gusta tratare de avanzar lo más pueda para entonces-

Viéndola fijamente –muchas gracias Sta. Brzenska, aunque creo que seguiré viniendo los próximos días por otros documentos que tengo interés en ver-

Ella sonríe por dentro –está bien comandante como guste, por favor llámeme Riko si así lo desea, ya que estaremos trabajando en la misma oficina los próximos días y creo que sta. Brzenska es demasiado formal- bromeo levemente

Él le sonrió de nuevo – tiene razón en ese caso llámeme Erwin, comandante Smith me hace sentir algo viejo- rio, exentendió su mano – ahora que lo pienso no nos hemos presentado adecuadamente, soy Erwin Smith comandante de a legión de reconocimiento es un gusto conocerle-

Extendiendo su mano y estremeciéndose ligeramente al contacto con la de él, tomándola con cierta timidez, al mismo tiempo que este apretó su mano con delicadeza – y yo…..- tratando de sonar tranquila ya que su corazón estaba a punto de explotar de emoción – soy Riko Brzenska, líder del escuadrón Elite de las tropas estacionarias el gusto es mío – le sonrió

Soltándole la mano – bueno Riko nos vemos mañana, y de nuevo muchas gracias- dicho esto camino hacia la puerta. Dejándola inmóvil casi sin habla.

Ella reacciono solo para decir con vos tenue pero aun audible para el –nos vemos- lo último que vio de él fue una sonrisa como respuesta, esa sonrisa que prácticamente la había dejado prácticamente de rodillas.

Espero que les haya gustado … ahora léanse el 2 xD


	2. Pasado

Aquí tienen el capitulo 2 … decidí subirlos juntos para que el 1 no se sienta incompleto, en ciertas partes exagere o hasta cambie un poco la personalidad de cierto individuo :p lo tome como el típico amigo mujeriego xD además el es popular con las mujeres … todas lo queremos violar jaja … de algo sirvió escuchar las platicas de "viejas" de mis amigos .. En ellos me inspire para el dialogo xD

**Cap 2 pasado **

Más tarde esa noche

.

.

.

La calma que habitaba en los pasillos de los dormitorios en los que descansaban los soldados de la legión de reconocimiento, era interrumpida por unos ruidosos pasos que debido al silencio profundo de la noche se escuchaban estruendosos, era Erwin que después de un largo día al fin podía irse a descansar. El sabia que sus soldados trabajan duro por la humanidad y que si ellos se esforzaban aun arriesgando sus vidas, al menos merecían un mayor esfuerzo departe suya, él era el primero que se levantaba y el ultimo en ir a dormir. El cansancio muchas veces lo sobrepasaba pero no le molestaba ya que sabía que muchos confiaban en él y por lo tanto haría todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para no defraudarlos.

Dándose una ducha y luego poniéndose ropa cómoda para dormir, se disponía a descansar, sus ojos estaban a punto de cerrarse , cuando de de repente tan rápido como un rayo su mente le trajo el recuerdo de lo que había hecho ese día … más específicamente esa tarde durante estuvo en la oficina de ella… recordaba su rostro, pensaba en su piel que se veía tersa, inmaculada cual si fuera porcelana, su cabello corto y lacio que al igual que su piel le gustaría acariciar y luego sus ojos… -ahh que ojos- pensó al mismo tiempo que dejaba escapar un profundo suspiro, esos ojos azules que reflejaban un alma sencilla y bondadosa pero también podía ver en ellos una gran fortaleza propia de una líder, lo cual le atraía mucho. En fin eran realmente hermosos.

Se sorprendió al darse cuenta que nuevamente estaba pensando en ella, se justifico diciéndose así mismo que seguramente estaba delirando por estar tan cansado ya que habían días en los que ni siquiera dormía y ya sintiéndose más tranquilo con la explicación, por fin cerro sus ojos y pudo dormir.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente:

.

.

.

Un estruendo en su oficina le saca de sus ocupaciones. Sin soltar los papeles que tenía en sus manos Levanto la mirada dirigiéndola a la puerta… era Rivaille parecía estar muy molesto… más que de costumbre.

Se sentó en el sofá viendo a Erwin con molestia.

-que te sucede Rivaille? Pareces muy molesto- lo miro con algo de preocupación, ya que él no era solo su subordinado, era uno de sus amigos más cercanos, podría decirse que era su mejor amigo.

-Tsk , las mujeres me tienen arto!- dijo con el seño fruncido

Erwin lo miro, extrañado ante aquella afirmación

-¿por qué tienen que ser siempre tan posesivas? Estoy con ellas una vez y creen que ya tienen derechos sobre mi! –

Rivaille era muy popular entre las damas en el cuartel y fuera de el, Erwin sabía que él no era un mal hombre en ese aspecto, siempre les hablaba sinceramente a las mujeres con las que estaba, el no estaba enamorado de ninguna de ellas por esa razón no soportaba escenitas de celos ya que él les dejaba claro desde el principio, que no tenía ningún tipo de lazo afectivo con ellas podría, decirse que con la mayoría eran encuentros casuales.

Erwin suspiro y riendo dijo – eso te pasa por ser tan "_generoso" _con tu tiempo y contigo mismo, sucumbes ante cualquier mujer hermosa que se te presente y luego solo te quejas de sentirte acosado-

Rivaille lo miro con molestia –tsk! al menos tú no puedes quejarte, no tienes que lidiar con este tipo de cosas-

Erwin no respondió, rivaille siguió – aunque ahora que lo pienso, jamás te he conocido una "amiga" o novia ni nada que se le parezca-

El rubio lo miro serio – no tengo tiempo para esas cosas- bajo la mirada, volviendo a los papeles que tenía en las manos

-tu y yo sabemos que esa no es la razón- lo miro con seriedad

El comandante levanto a mirada- ¿y según tu cual es la verdadera razón?-

El sargento parándose del sofá, acercándose al escritorio dijo – no te hagas el que no sabes, aquí en el cuartel y aun entre el pueblo siempre han habido mujeres que te siguen algunas hasta se te han confesado, pero las rechazas a todas … algunas muy hermosas incluso.. Pero a ninguna has aceptado… ¿acaso para el gran comandante Smith todas parecen poca cosa?-

Erwin lo miro muy serio –no, todas las mujeres son lindas y ninguna es poca cosa, al contrario todas son seres muy valiosos y las admiro por ser siempre fuertes y dedicadas, es solo que…-

Rivaille interrumpiéndolo dijo – si, si ya lo sé, tu estas esperando perder la cabeza por alguien algún día, actuar estúpidamente como haciendo cartas de amor y esas boberías, por mientras eso sucede deberías disfrutar un poco - diciendo con tono burlón

-no tampoco es eso- dijo Erwin bajando la mirada

-¿Entonces?-

Alguien toco la puerta interrumpiendo la conversación –adelante- dijo el comandante Smith, era uno de los soldados de la entrada – Sargento Rivaille ha venido su "novia" a verlo, me dijo que le urgía hablar con usted, parecía molesta- dijo aquel hombre viendo hacia el vacio sin hacer contacto visual con el pequeño sargento que estaba a punto de estallar, de inmediato salió como alma que lleva el diablo a ver qué sucedía sintiendo una ira feroz. Luego cuando el otro soldado también salió de la oficina, Erwin se sumergió en sus pensamientos.

-será que tiene razón? Pensaba… ya es tiempo que acepte a una mujer? ... no, porque si no la amo sería injusto para ella, es solo que hay algo que ni a Rivaille le he contado, hace tiempo ame a una mujer profundamente, pero ella en realidad no me quería solo me utilizaba y yo como un idiota hacia todo lo que ella me pedía un día se aburrió de mí y me rompió el corazón. Después de eso deduje que algunas mujeres eran criaturas malvadas que disfrutaban haciendo sufrir a hombres enamorados y decidí olvidarme de ella refugiándome en los brazos de otra mujer a la que hice sufrir mucho porque nunca llegue a amarla, desde entonces decidí no volver a involucrarme nunca más con una mujer, ya que si me enamoro de ella temo volver a sufrir y si no la amo seria yo el causante de la angustia de una inocente.- dio un largo y amplio suspiro de resignación- para luego darse cuenta de que por alguna razón ya no estaba seguro de querer seguir estando solo.

De repente alzo la vista y miro el reloj... Se acercaba la hora de ir al cuartel de las tropas estacionarias, su corazón salto dio un salto y con cierto nerviosismo guardo los papeles una vez que ordeno todo, salió aprisa para llegar puntualmente, a ese lugar donde ella lo esperaba.

Ojala les hayan gustado, tengo muchas ideas para esta historia, mucho drama y romance :3 unas que otras cosas divertidas y talvez un roce entre Levy y Hanji mas adelante (el hombre mujeriego y la chica puritana esto será interesante jaja) hay tanta tela de donde cortar en esta serie xD espero sus comentarios y criticas por favor que sean constructivas :3 recuerden soy novata no sean muy malos :p nos vemos en el próximo Bye! :D


	3. La Ultima Vez

Saludos! :D Bueno les traigo el tercer capítulo :D … me he estado fijando en varios comentarios del grupo que mencionan al Erwinx Riko! Eso me hace muy feliz :D ya que la pareja es inventada y eso… pero es aceptada , :3 no tanto como ErenxRoca pero bueno xD , … y un Favor D: por la madre de Freckled Yisus! (Ymir) xD por piedad les ruego… Ya dejen a pixis x Riko xD me tienen traumada D: usare a pixis en la historia pero de manera diferente ;)… en fin espero que sea de su agrado :D

Disclaimer: shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece

.

.

**Cap 3. La última vez**

Cuatro días habían trascurrido desde que el comandante Erwin iba a la oficina de Riko a consultar diversos tratados de leyes y el informe mismo donde se había recabado mucha información incluso los testimonios de algunos soldados presentes durante la misión, Erwin preparaba la defensa de Eren y su plan para recuperar el muro María, debía apresurarse ya que el juicio de Eren seria la semana entrante.

En muy poco tiempo estas visitas se habían convertido en una costumbre, tanto así que ambos sentían que sin esa visita su día no estaría completo, debido a que los soldados a cargo de Riko murieron durante la misión en el muro rose, si no fuera por el comandante de la legión de reconocimiento, viviría en la soledad absoluta.

A pesar de que la muerte de sus compañeros era un hecho que le desgarraba el alma, cuando estaba con Erwin aunque sea por un rato ella olvidaba su pena; el siempre era atento y muy educado con ella incluso la hacía reír, era como si por unas horas ese mundo lleno de problemas no existiera.

-¡Listo!- dijo el comandante, sonando algo aliviado

- ¿así?- pregunto ella con interés – ¿ya has terminado?- dijo acercándose a donde él estaba

-bueno aun tengo algunos detalles que resolver pero creo que mañana estará completo- sonrió con emoción el comandante

La chica le respondió con una sonrisa, pero por alguna extraña razón una gran tristeza la invadió, trato de ocultarlo lo más que pudo.

El pudo leer en sus ojos cierta tristeza, esos hermosos ojos que para el eran tan trasparentes al grado que sentía que podía asomarse en ellos y contemplar su alma.

Sus miradas se posaron en la del otro por un instante. Saliendo de su fugaz trance el recogió sus cosas, se despidió serio, dando media vuelta se dirigió a la puerta . Ella extendió su mano con el ánimo de impedir su salida, arrepintiéndose de inmediato y llevando dicha mano a su pecho, en el que sentía una opresión que le impedía respirar, quedando ahí de pie, solo observando en silencio como el salía deprisa de la oficina.

Por otra parte Erwin caminando por el pasillo con la mirada baja, se detuvo por un instante pensando en volver, observando la puerta de la oficina en la que segundos antes se encontraba, se reprimió así mismo y soltando un suspiro levanto la mirada se marcho. El también se sentía un tanto abatido por el simple hecho de saber que mañana sería el último día que la vería.

Al día siguiente, cuando el reloj marcaba la hora, Riko esperaba impacientemente al comandante… contaba los segundos para su llegada, quería verlo, ansiaba oír su voz contemplar su rostro…

Peinaba su cabello con esmero, cerciorándose de estar lo suficientemente "presentable" quería verse linda, aunque no entendía la razón por la que últimamente se arreglaba más que de costumbre, no la entendía o no quería admitirla... se sentó en sus escritorio como de es costumbre, realmente ansiosa viendo hacia la entrada esperado a que Erwin cruzara la puerta.

Pasados 20 min de la hora empezó a preocuparse, el era muy responsable y puntual si él le dijo que llegaría es porque así seria… una duda realmente aterradora cruzo por su mente ¿y si le sucedió algo? ...

–no- se dijo a sí misma en un susurro

- seguramente lo olvido- pensó ella, claro que tal aclaración no la hacía sentir bien pero definitivamente la tranquilizaba más que pensar que algo malo le hubiese pasado.

De repente alguien toco la puerta, sacándola de sus pensamientos y después de dar un pequeño saltito en su silla por la sorpresa –adelante- dijo con voz un tanto nerviosa

Claro debía ser el…Una sonrisa comenzaba a dibujarse en su rostro, pero inmediatamente fue borrada su intención al ver que el hombre que se presentaba ante ella no era Erwin

Era Rivaille … en ese momento su corazón se detuvo lo primero que pensó era que le traían malas noticias.

-buenas tardes- saludo el sargento -vengo por los libros y documentos que se indican aquí– extendiendo su mano le entrego una lista a la chica, quien comenzando a leer noto que era la letra del comandante

Rivaille continuo - por lo del juicio de Jaeger en el cuartel hay mucho trabajo, así que el comandante me pidió que lo disculpara con usted por no poder venir personalmente y esperaba que pudiera prestarnos todo esto-

Ella sintiéndose más aliviada al saber que Erwin estaba bien, aunque siempre algo triste por no poder verlo, busco lo que la lista indicaba

-esto es todo lo que el necesita- dijo ella entregándole una montaña de documentos.

-le agradezco- dijo Rivaille, viéndola seriamente para luego marcharse.

.

.

.

.

.

.

De pie junto la ventana, contemplando el horizonte estaba el comandante Erwin, sumido en sus pensamientos cuando alguien sin llamar, entro a su oficina.

-¡hombre! ¿De verdad necesitas todo esto?- cargando la montaña de papeles que parecía más alta que el.

-si- dijo, dejando sus pensamientos y la hermosa vista, dirigiendo su mirada a la pila de hojas con piernas.

-espero que no me envíes a dejarlos después- dijo molesto, colocando todo en el escritorio

-pues creo que tendrás que ir- dijo serio

-hay algo que no entiendo, estos últimos días por alguna razón te he visto más contento, pero hoy tu rostro es sombrío, hasta para mí y parece que tuvieras la mente en otro lugar. ¿Se puede saber qué pasa? O mejor dicho ¿Por qué no fuiste tú personalmente por esto? Eso de que estas muy ocupado es poco cierto, mas es el trabajo de ir y venir con este desastre, que si fueras a la oficina de Brzenska –

Sentándose en la silla frente a su escritorio apoyando los codos sobre él, con los dedos entre lazados y la mirada baja – cuando tenga la respuesta, te la hare saber-

Rivaille lo miro desconcertado, jamás, en todos los años que llevaba siendo su compañero había visto así a su comandante se preocupo al pensar que estaría pasando.

.

.

.

Muchas Gracias por leer :D Esta algo corto lo se U.u, pero estoy atorada con el cap 4 hay unas esenitas según yo algo hot jajaja como es mi primer fic pues hare mi mejor esfuerzo … aunque perdón por qué no puedo igualar a los expertos de este género (Talii, Izumy y shoujoMadness ) mentes maestras para eso, pero hare el intento xD lo subiré en cuanto termine de editar esa parte :p

Cuídense, nos vemos en el próximo! :D


	4. ¿Y ahora que?

Hola! :D aquí estoy nuevamente dejándoles el capitulo 4 … les agradezco a todos lo que dejan Reviews :D cada que recibo uno me emociono como no tienen idea :D y me pone muy feliz que les guste lo que escribo :3 al fin para lo hago para ustedes :D … ahora si lean :D

.

.

.

.

El día del juicio había llegado, todos estaba nerviosos porque no sabían en que terminaría todo aquello.

Los comandantes fueron exponiendo sus razones y otros de los presentes igual, pero todo lo que se dijo antes no importaba, realmente lo que tubo relevancia en ese momento fueron las palabras del sargento Rivaille y por su puesto la tunda que le dio a Eren, probando así, que él podía controlarlo y al final teniendo como resultado las asignación de Eren a las tropas de reconocimiento.

Una vez terminado el Juicio todos se habían marchado. Los únicos en la sala, eran el que había fungido como juez Dalliz Zacklay, el comandante Pixis y Erwin. Pero este último terminando la conversación con sus superiores y haciendo el saludo con el puño cerrado sobre su pecho, procedió a retirarse.

Salió del salón pensando en sus asuntos cuando de repente tropezó con alguien, el por su complexión fuerte solo dio unos pasos hacia atrás pero el otro por ser más pequeño y liviano cayó al suelo, lazando por doquier los papeles que llevaba, había hojas volando por todas partes.

Cuando salió del sobresalto se agacho a recoger los papeles del suelo, disculpándose repetidas veces sin ver a la persona con la que había tropezado. Cuando su mano rozo la del otro, levanto la mirada quedando en Shock al ver que era Riko la que estaba frente a él Tocando su mano, ambos se sonrojaron y luego comenzaron a reír por el "desafortunado" incidente.

Cuando las risas cesaron ella hablo- Gracias por ayudarme, la verdad no pensé que volvería a verlo ya que bueno usted sabe… el juicio ya termino y bueno…- bajo la mirada

Para luego reincorporarse con cierta emoción -¡por cierto! Lo felicito logro lo que se proponía, Jaeger ahora está bajo su mando- sonrió

Erwin la miro con cariño y ayudándola a levantarse - primeramente discúlpeme, estaba distraído y no vi por donde iba y la verdad yo tampoco creí volver a verla- aunque lo deseaba pensó –y si muchas gracias! Ahora espero que el pueda ayudarnos… tengo mucha fe en sus habilidades-

- supe que muy pronto tendrán una misión con Eren, le deseo éxito- dijo ella

-eso espero- dijo en un suspiro

- y ahora que esto termino usted… – dudo si era correcto preguntar- usted que hará?- termino vacilante

-bueno creo que seré reasignada, no se adonde pero parece que es a uno de los distritos del otro lado de la muralla- dijo con tristeza

- es bastante lejos uh?- pregunto él con desanimo

-si, tendré que irme en los próximos días- contesto algo deprimida

Un nudo se formo en la garganta del comandante quien no puedo articular palabra.

Un silencio se apodero del lugar. Empezando a sentirse incomoda, ella cambio de tema y siguieron hablando de otras cosas finalmente después de un rato se despidieron y cada quien se fue por su lado.

Cabalgando junto a Rivaille y sus demás compañeros de regreso al cuartel, pensaba durante todo el camino en lo que realmente estaba sintiendo por Riko, después de darle miles de vueltas al asunto quedándose despierto casi toda la noche, no tuvo más remedio que llegar a la conclusión que más temía… estaba enamorado.

Una vez ya sabiendo esto decidió tomar el toro por los cuernos y hablar con ella de sus sentimientos, aunque fuera duro y muy vergonzoso, dándose valor pensando que una mujer como ella valía ese esfuerzo y muchos más… quería y debía hacerlo si es que deseaba impedir que se fuera.

A la mañana siguiente decidió ir a verla, monto su caballo y se dirijo al mismo lugar de siempre, durante el camino pensaba que palabras usaría para confesarse.

Cuando llego al cuartel de las tropas estacionarias pregunto por ella, la respuesta que le dieron le hizo sentir un vacio en el estomago. Ya se había ido, su asignación le llego la noche anterior y salió sola para allá al no más salir el sol.

Se sintió decepcionado, pero deprisa tomo toda la determinación que tenia y tras hacer las preguntas necesarias, salió a todo galope en su caballo tras ella.

El día avanzo y la noche comenzó a caer, estaba preocupado a estas alturas ya debía habérsela encontrado.

De repente pudo divisar a alguien a la distancia tratando de encender una fogata, en un campamento algo improvisado.

Rápidamente se acerco. ¡Era ella que alegría! La había encontrado. Fue hasta ella sin hacer ningún ruido

Diciendo –por fin te encuentro - sonaba molesto pero aliviado.

Ella casi muere, cuando vio quien estaba de pie a su lado–co…comandan.. quiero decir Erwin! Que haces aquí?- sus ojos de par en par por la sorpresa

El la miro con dulzura se arrodillo frente a ella y dándole un abrazo le dijo al oído –no iba a permitir que te apartaran de mi lado-

Riko completamente ruborizada, si decir nada, solo se limito a responder el abrazo.

Aun abrazados se miraron a los ojos y momentos después el tomo la iniciativa dándole pequeños y tiernos besos a lo que ella respondió subiendo sus manos y abrazándolo por el cuello, los besos fueron tornándose más apasionados.

Abrazándola por la cintura la atrajo mas a él, maximizando el contacto entre sus cuerpos. Aquella era una sensación desbordante, sentían que el corazón se les saldría del pecho.

El comenzó a besarle el cuello, dejando de abrazarla para ocupar sus manos en deshacerse de su chaqueta y las correas del equipo 3D . Mientras que ella se mantenía inmóvil, completamente sometida a él, al menos hasta ese momento.

Pero cuando empezó a desabrocharle la blusa ella lo detuvo.

-no... ya... ¡detente por favor!- dijo con vos agitada

Se levanto avergonzado apoyando una mano en un árbol cercano, la otra cerrada en un puño cubriéndole la boca y dándole a ella la espalda – por favor perdóname, me deje llevar… no volverá a pasar- dijo sintiéndose como el peor de los hombres

Mientras que Riko levantándose, camino hacia el –no! Por favor no me mal interpretes, quiero hacerlo, es solo que… esto es muy repentino y bueno además no se qué es exactamente…- se detuvo por un instante - lo que tengo que hacer-bajando la mirada diciendo lo último en un susurro

El volteo a verla – seré sincero con tigo, vine hasta aquí para decirte que...- bacilo por un instante en decirlo o no, pero después de lo sucedido supuso que ya no podría echarse para atrás – que TE QUIERO DEACUERDO?! Estoy enamorado de ti, ya no quiero ni puedo vivir sin ti! - lo dijo casi gritando, dejándola completamente sonrojada y en las nubes con aquella declaración tan intensa.

Riko se acerco a él, rodeo con sus brazos el cuello de hombre y le dio un tierno beso en los labios, para luego verle a los ojos y decirle – yo también te quiero, no puedes imaginar cuánto-

Siguieron con el beso dirigiéndose hacia el interior de la tienda de campaña que ella había preparado antes. Esta vez fue ella quien le quito la chaqueta y desabotono con manos temblorosas su camisa, dejando ver el torso bien marcado del comandante, lo admiro por un momento, el sonrió con orgullo para luego lanzarse a besarle el cuello nuevamente mientras le quitaba la ropa.

En poco tiempo los dos estaban casi desnudos solo conservando la ropa interior, luego Erwin procedió a quitarle también estas prendas recorriendo todo su cuerpo de la cabeza a los pies dejando detrás un rastro de apasionados besos. Ella se dedicaba solo a suspirar y a soltar pequeños gemidos, que solo lograban excitarlo mucho mas.

Por la manera en que reaccionaba y lo que había dicho antes supuso que jamás había estado con alguien de esta forma, así que sería lo más considerado posible.

Segundos después decidió solo prestarle atención a la parte más baja en el abdomen de su amada, procediendo a introducir su lengua en la intimidad del la chica. Mientras ella comenzaba a gemir más fuerte a medida que él se apoderaba de esa parte tan sensible en ella.

-aahhh! ya no lo soporto más!- dijo ella entre jadeos – quiero ser tuya!-

Dispuesto a obedecerla inmediatamente se despojo de la última prenda que le quedaba dejando ver su evidente excitación. Observando esto ella se sonrojo y empezó a sentir un poco de temor.

Al ver su reacción él se acerco a su oído y con voz provocadora para ella dijo – no puedo mentirte, te dolerá un poco al principio pero prometo que solo será un momento, no te preocupes jamás haría algo que te lastimara, confía en mí- ella asintió y quedando más tranquila por sus palabras lo beso dándole así el permiso que el necesitaba.

El se posiciono sobre ella, introduciéndose poco a poco, por su parte la intensamente sonrojada chica se aferraba a la fuerte espalda del comandante, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados. Cuando por fin el lo considero prudente entro por completo abriéndose paso por aquello que la hacía pura, ganado un grito de dolor por parte de ella, que el silencio con un beso

-sshhh tranquila, lo peor ya paso- le dijo. Comenzó a moverse lentamente, a manera que ella se acostumbrara a él, luego cuando sintió que ella respondía y que comenzaba a mover sus caderas buscando un mayor contacto comenzó a aumentar la velocidad.

- AAhhh Erwin asi, no te detengas- decía ella completamente sumergida en placer incomparable que nunca pensó llegar a sentir

Entre suspiros, besos y gemidos siguieron por unos minutos más, entre mas ella repitiera su nombre más excitado se sentia, entregándose por completo al placer que ella le generaba.

-Ya no lo soporto- dijo completamente perdida en su mundo donde dolo existían ellos dos y el amor que se demostraban.

-Creo que yo tampoco- aumentando la velocidad

Finalmente los dos llegaron casi juntos su punto máximo, para que luego Erwin se derrumbara sobre el pecho de la chica, ambos respiraban completamente agitados buscando el aire que les faltaba después de tanto ajetreo.

cuando pudo calmarse -Te amo Erwin- dijo acariciando sus rubios cabellos

Tomándole una mano para depositar un dulce beso – y yo más- ella sonrió complacida por aquel gesto

Para luego con vos triste -pero y ahora… ¿Qué pasara?- dijo con inquietud

Levantando su cabeza para verla – no te preocupes por eso, ya se nos ocurrirá la manera- dejándose caer de nuevo sobre su pecho. No quería admitirlo, no quería causarle una preocupación a su amada, pero él también se sentía igual haciéndose la misma pregunta.

– ¿y ahora qué?-

.

.

.

.

.

Bueno espero que no haya sido tan malo :/ jamás había escrito algo así … Les contare que cuando lo escribí y lo leí para editar "una que otra cosita" pensé yo , dije…oh my… yo no pude haber escrito eso! Es muy … pervertido xD así que lo arregle lo mas que pude y le quite varias cosas :/ espero que no les haya desagradado … este son dos capítulos fusionados , quiero que esto avance más rápido xD dejen sus Reviews! Que eso me incentiva mas a seguir escribiendo para ustedes :D … y por ultimo creo que el próximo lo subo el lunes, ya lo tengo listo, por fin entra a escena Pixis xD lo menciono por lo que dije en el cap anterior :p … si no lo subo es porque morí en el examen al que voy ese día jajaja D: (nnaaa mentiras, aunque este en la depresión total, sus reviews de ese día me alegraran, yo sé :'D )

Ojala les haya gustado ;)

Nos vemos en el próximo! :D


	5. Recuerdos

**Hola! :D Lo prometido es deuda! Aquí esta el cap. Disfrute mucho escribiéndolo… espero les guste :) **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Los primeros rayos del sol se asomaban a través de la tela de la tienda, iluminando su interior y junto con ella dos siluetas que por su cercanía parecían una sola.

Riko fue la primera en despertar, extendiendo sus brazos mientras daba un bostezo, tallándose la cara y colocándose los lentes, miro a su lado. Sobresaltándose al ver quien dormía plácidamente a su lado.

-es verdad- pensó. Todo aquello Parecía un sueño, pero no, era una realidad había pasado la noche con el hombre que amaba y no solo había sido su primera noche juntos , para ella había sido su primera experiencia y se sentía plena y feliz que haya sido él quien la convirtió en mujer. Lo contemplo por un momento más y suspiro.

Comenzó a vestirse lo más silenciosamente posible, no quería despertarlo –se ve tan lindo dormido- pensó, de nada sirvió su cautela pues el relincho de uno de los caballos lo despertó… aun acostado con los ojos cerrados extendió el brazo buscando el cuerpo de la ahora su chica.

Al sentir que no estaba junto a él, abrió los ojos con dificultad, para luego sentarse y encontrarse con una Riko a medio vestir, lo cual le gusto mucho, pero volviendo a la realidad ya no tenían tiempo para nada más.

-Buenos Días!- Dijo ella poniéndose de rodillas acercándose a el que aun permanecía sentado.

-Buenos Días- dijo él, acercándose a ella posando sus labios en la boca de la chica.

-vístete, prepare algo para el desayuno- el asintió.

Momentos más tarde, ambos desayunaban completamente en silencio.

Los dos sabían en lo que el otro estaba pensando.

¿Qué harían ahora? No solo por el hecho de que ahora por la reasignación de Riko estarían separados y que sería muy difícil verse, sino también por que el matrimonio o una simple relación entre soldados no eran permitidos. Los miembros del ejército podían casarse, pero con civiles no con otros soldados.

Además de esto estaba de por medio el cargo de Erwin como comandante la de la tropa de exploración, era un pieza muy importante para la humanidad estratégicamente hablando. Así que irse juntos y olvidarse de todo y de todos no era una opción.

Bueno…- dijo levantándose rompiendo aquel silencio -creo que es mejor que empaque todo-

Pensó que había sido hermoso todo lo que paso, pero aunque el dolor fuese insoportable, la misión de Erwin como comandante era más importante que nada, así que por el bien de todos era mejor desechar la posibilidad de realizar su amor.

Sin decir nada él le ayudo a preparar todo, cuando por fin terminaron y ella se disponía a subir al caballo, el la tomo de una mano como en un gesto de suplica

–no te preocupes yo me ocupare de todo, te prometo que no me rendiré tan fácilmente-

Tratando de contener las lagrimas, pero sin éxito y sin pensarlo dos veces riko se lanzo a los brazos del comandante, para luego besarlo apasionadamente, cuando por fin termino el beso se despidieron y ella subió a su caballo se marcho mientras el solo observaba como se perdía en el horizonte.

Ella por su parte con lágrimas en los ojos, no podía ocultar la tristeza de dejar lo que más amaba atrás.

.

.

.

Días más tarde

.

.

.

Después de terminar con sus deberes los cuales trataba de cumplir a cabalidad se encerraba en su habitación, a sus nuevos compañeros se les hacia extraño tal comportamiento pero pensaron que por ser nueva aun no había entrado en confianza con ellos y por eso era reservada. Se sentía terriblemente cansada ya que desde que llego no paso una noche en la que pudiera dormir bien.

Durante el tiempo que pasaba en su trabajo era fácil sobrellevar la tristeza ya que su mente se distraía y olvidaba por ratos la terrible agonía que no exteriorizaba pero que llevaba en su interior.

El problema era cuando estaba sola, no había nada que la distrajera de sus pensamientos, en los que todos y cada uno estaba el, tratando de imaginar que estaría haciendo en ese momento preguntándose cosas como- ¿será que ya se olvido de mi?-

desde aquel día no había tenido noticias de él, lo cual la hacía sentir un poco insegura ya que ella conocía el ambiente militar y a los soldados hombres, sabía que habían muchos que solo buscaban pasar la noche con sus compañeras para luego olvidarse de ellas. Sacudió la cabeza reprimiendo tal pensamiento diciéndose a sí misma que él le había dicho que la quería y que no se daría por vencido, el era un hombre honorable además era el hombre que amaba y no creyó justo dudar de él.

Tirándose de espaldas, quedando acostada en la cama comenzó a llorar, como tantas noches antes que esa, deseando volver a estar entre sus fuertes brazos, viendo sus ojos, sintiendo el calor de su cuerpo, aquel calor que añoraba con desesperación y que ahora parecía tan lejano, permaneció así hasta que debido al cansancio y a el dolor que oprimía su pecho, al fin pudo quedarse dormida.

La noche anterior había sido la noche del sábado y debido a que tenía la mañana del domingo libre se permitía dormir hasta más tarde ese día.

Su sueño fue interrumpido de repente por otro compañero que tocaba la puerta de su habitación.

-Riko, estas despierta?- dijo un soldado esperando respuesta

Saliendo de su placido sueño por aquel ruido, abrió los ojos y se sentó en la cama

– un momento- dijo levantándose aun sintiéndose algo somnolienta.

Como no estaba apropiadamente vestida para hacer pasar a su compañero, entre abrió la puerta tallándose los ojos – ¿Qué sucede?-

-Han traido esto para ti- dijo el otro entregándole un sobre blanco, sellado

- parece que es departe de los altos mandos- al oír esto la chica se olvido de su aletargamiento, despertando completamente por la impresión y tomando el sobre. –Gracias- dijo cerrando la puerta.

Se apresuro a abrir el sobre, se sorprendió aun mas cuando leyó quien era el remitente.

Había recibido una carta departe de del comandante Pixis, lo cual era extraño, no pudo suponer la razón de dicha carta y con una gran incertidumbre comenzó a leer:

_Querida Riko:_

_-Espero que te encuentres bien en tu nueva asignación. Seguramente te extrañara la razón de mi carta. ¿No lo imaginas? Smith vino hace unos días a verme y me hablo su situación- _ trago con dificultad, -¡Dios! Ya lo sabe…- pensó asustada, pero continuo leyendo.

_-primero quiero decirte que tienen todo mi apoyo, Erwin es un buen hombre y sé que el cuidara bien de ti, mi querida niña sabes que más que una compañera en esta lucha, eres como la hija que siempre quise tener pero como sabes esta guerra y podría decir que hasta mi propio ego me negaron , así que cuando te conocí y te trate fue surgiendo en mi un cariño hacia ti y me atrevo a decir que me tienes cariño también, nunca te lo había comentado y bueno incluso a nadie antes, pero cuando fui joven me enamore de una linda y dulce chica, ella no era soldado, era la hija de un mercader muy rico, el cual tenía planeado un matrimonio arreglado para ella, pero por orgulloso y podría decir cobarde, no luche por estar con ella. Al final término casándose como su padre lo dispuso y la perdí para siempre, no la he vuelto a ver desde entonces, tampoco sé que ha sido de ella o si aun vive._

_Desde entonces día tras día, a pesar de los años que han pasado siempre he vivido pensando y preguntándome como serian las cosas hoy en dia si yo hubiera enfrentado las circunstancias de aquel entonces. Ahora sabes la razón por la que jamás me case ni tuve hijos y es por eso que eres tan importante para mí, recuerdo cuando llegaste a las tropas estacionarias, eras una niña muy buena, enojona a veces pero con un alma muy tierna, es curioso sabes? Tú me recuerdas mucho a ella… por eso, el tiempo que estuviste bajo mi cuidado nunca me sentí solo, eras como la niña pequeña que yo debía cuidar y protege. Los años han pasado y ahora eres toda una mujer y mi más profundo deseo es que seas feliz, que no termines sola con tus recuerdos como yo, además tomando en cuenta que en este mundo no sabes cuándo morirás, tienes derecho a buscar tu felicidad, ambos ya han dado bastante a la humanidad ya es hora de que piensen un poco en ustedes. _

_Así que empaca tus cosas he ordenado que vuelvas y no solo eso te he asignado una misión especial en el cuartel de las tropas de reconocimiento… ante los ojos de los demás ayudaras con Eren pero tu verdadera misión es ser feliz, por lo demás ya iremos resolviendo las cosas que surjan. Solo te pido algo como condición… _

_Cuando te cases, quiero ser yo quien te entregue en el altar ¿de acuerdo? Espero que vengas a verme pronto. _

_Con cariño Dot Pixis_

Secándose las lagrimas, después de haber leído la carta que le devolvía la esperanza a su alma desconsolada, fue a reportarse con su superior para luego preparar las cosas para su salida. No podía esperar a llegar y verlo, abrazarlo y darle miles de besos acumulados de los días que estuvieron lejos. Pero antes pasaría a saludar al comandante Pixis y darle las gracias por el maravilloso gesto que había tenido con ellos.

.

.

.

.

Aaww! :3 Porque será que ella le recuerda a su amor del pasado? Mmmm…

Quería decirles que quiero actualizar los lunes y jueves :D bueno espero sus Reviews

Nos vemos el Jueves! :D


	6. Bienvenida

**Cap 6. Bienvenida **

**Lo sé, lo se … soy una mala persona, cuélguenme les doy permiso, no pondré resistencia T.T dije que actualizaría ayer pero me puse hacer el cap de otro fic (por cierto léanlo XD) .. la tarea se acumulo y después me dio sueño …no voy a mentir … y bueno no me gusta que me agarre la hora hard en el grupo porque entonces casi nadie leería están tan metidos al rollo a esa hora, xD por eso hasta hoy les dejo.. Pero el lunes si prometo solemnemente que subiré el cap. puntual *una mano sobre la biblia y otra levantada en señal de promesa* ok no xD **

**Bueno ahora si lean… espero les guste … **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

El sol comenzaba a ocultarse dándole así paso a la noche, un naranja tenue se posaba sobre las copas de los árboles y los techos de las casas y otras edificaciones.

La brisa fresca acariciaba la tersa piel de su rostro, un suspiro salió de sus suaves y delicados labios, dirigiendo la mirada hacia el horizonte a lo lejos pudo divisar su destino.

Tras hacer una visita al comandante Pixis en el cuartel de las tropas estacionarias Riko quien ahora había sido nuevamente reasignada, se dirigía al lugar que de ahora en adelante o hasta que las circunstancias se lo permitieran seria su nuevo hogar.

Durante todo el camino hacia allí, recordaba su amena visita al comandante Pixis, todas las cosas que conversaron y hasta las preguntas incomodas que este le hacía sobre su relación con Erwin, mientras ella moría de vergüenza el no paraba de reír y de beber como era su tan característica costumbre. Ofreciéndole a ella un trago de aquel alcohol con olor tan desagradable y un sabor a rayos, para celebrar según él su futura boda, diciendo que más adelante festejarían los tres juntos.

Diciéndole cosas como – como bien sabes mi querida niña yo te considero como una hija y bueno creo que tú me ves como un padre no?-

-si - dijo ella con ternura- sabe que yo jamás tuve la compañía de un padre, según mi madre el murió antes de que yo naciera y viví solo con ella hasta que me uní al ejercito y ahí lo conocí a usted que ha sido como el padre que siempre quise tener- dijo con mirada triste, parecía que el hecho de no haber conocido a su padre era algo que la mortificaba mucho, el al verla tan afligida decidió proseguir con algo más ameno

-en ese caso dile a ese Erwin que se deje de andar con tantos rodeos, yo quiero nietos! Muchos! Lo más rápido que la naturaleza lo permita - dijo riendo ruidosamente el comandante

–jamás he cargado un bebe y aunque ya soy mayor para hacerla de padre, soy lo suficientemente viejo para convertirme en un buen abuelo- rio de nuevo mientras una Riko sonrojada y completamente avergonzada, se limitaba solo a verlo sin articular palabra.

Observando hacia afuera por la ventana como si imaginara ese hermoso futuro pensó en voz alta – unos tres o cuatro estarían bien, al menos uno niño, todos muy inquietos y traviesos corriendo por los pasillos del cuartel, llenándolos de gritos y risas, desordenando mi oficina, girando en mi silla… podre contarles historias, cargarlos en mis hombros, les enseñaría a montar y a usar el equipo 3D. Porque claro, serán soldados cuando crezcan, no tan suicidas como su padre… que se unió a la legión de reconocimiento, pero bueno… todos se unirán a las tropas estacionarias – dijo sonriendo, quitando su vista de la ventana y dirigiéndola a ella que lo veía desde el sofá en el que estaba, sintiéndose completamente conmovida

– tan necesitado de afecto estaba?- pensó. No podría culparlo, siempre quiso tener familia era un hombre muy solitario, siempre se había preguntado como seria aquella mujer que había amado muchísimo, tanto asi, para que decidiera olvidarse de todo eso cuando la perdió. Sumado a esto que no mucha gente entendía de que estaba hablando la mayoría del tiempo… incluso Erwin podría quedar confundido en ocasiones, casi nunca hablaba claro, aun así aunque a veces ella también no lo entendiera se esforzaba por ser una buena compañía para él.

-cuatro?! No cree que son muchos? Con uno o dos seria más que suficiente- rio ella siguiéndole la corriente

– Solo le pido una cosa- el la miro interrogante –por favor por mas borracho que este, nunca les de aprobar esta terrible cosa, que llama bebida- riendo al ver su cara de confusión

Después de un rato y unas cuantas preguntas y afirmaciones atrevidas departe de el y muecas de sorpresa y vergüenza de ella, comenzaron a despedirse ya que se estaba haciendo tarde y el lugar al que ella se dirigía quedaba algo lejos.

-Mi querida niña, aunque estés muy ocupada en tu nuevo trabajo, espero que vengas a visitarme seguido- le dijo posando su mano sobre la cabeza de ella despeinándola un poco

-Vendré cada semana- dijo con emoción

-La próxima vez trata de que el venga también, como mi futuro "yerno" es hora de que comience a intimidarlo y amenazarlo un poco, ya sabes, se que el cuidara de ti es solo que … digamos que quiero entrar en el personaje - articulo Pixis para después reír

Risas que ella rompió dándole un cálido y fuerte abrazo a aquel hombre que le demostraba tanto afecto sin saber ni el mismo la razón, llenándose su alma de ternura el también la abrazo y terminaron de despedirse.

.

.

.

Sus recuerdos le entretuvieron demasiado tiempo, por que cuando cayó en cuenta ante ella se encontraba el cuartel de la legión de reconocimiento.

Con las manos sudorosas y un vacio en la boca del estomago entro al cuartel.

El primero en recibirla fue Eren quien cuidaba de los caballos como de costumbre y tomando las riendas del caballo de Riko la saludo.

-Buenas tarde Sta Riko- dijo Eren con una sonrisa.

-Buenas tardes Jaeger- lo miro con seriedad

- nos dijeron que vendría, el comandante Erwin me ordeno que la esperara y que la hiciera para a su oficina- dijo el cerrando la puerta del establo

-Vamos- dijo señalando el camino- el comandante la espera-

Subieron por las escaleras y llegando a la última puerta del pasillo, Eren toco la puerta. Desde afuera podían oírse los gritos de lo que parecía una batalla campal, pero Eren al escuchar decir al comandante decir – Adelante – comenzó a abrir la puerta lentamente.

Riko estaba completamente nerviosa, después de tanto tiempo (al menos así había sido para ella) al fin volvería a verlo. Pero al notar que estaba acompañado trato de serenarse.

-te digo que si!- dijo muy irritada una castaña

-ves cosas donde no las hay, loca- contesto otro más bajo de cabellera negra

-Erwin! Dile a este pigmeo que ya no me diga loca, yo no me llamo así- dijo cruzando los brazos

El comandante estaba tan acostumbrado a sus constantes peleas que ya no les ponía atención, mientras ellos discutían el trazaba los planos para una nueva formación

-Con su permiso comandante Smith- Eren interrumpió los gritos -ha llegado la persona que estaba esperando- los otros en la habitación pararon su pelea y voltearon a verla logrando así que se pusiera a un más nerviosa

- Riko Brzenska , reportándose señor- con un puño sobre su pecho y el otro en su espalda, saludando a su ahora comandante en Jefe y a todos sus demás compañeros

si querían seguir guardando su pequeño secreto debían al menos por ahora aparentar que eran simplemente conocidos y ahora subordinada y superior.

-descanse- dijo el comandante, levantándose de su silla y dirigiéndose a todos- ella es la señorita Brzenska , ella nos estará brindando su apoyo las próximas semanas, véanla como una más de sus compañeros y háganla sentirse en confianza.

La primera en saludar fue Hanji – hola! Mucho gusto soy Hanji Zoe, puedes llamarme Hanji, espero que podamos llevarnos bien- dijo extendiendo su mano ofreciendo una gran sonrisa.

Dándole la mano -hola Hanji! Puedes llamarme Riko, yo también espero que podamos llevemos bien- Sonrió la chica de cabellos plateados.

Zoe prosiguió- y bueno como sé que no te presentaras yo lo hare- dijo con tono molesto, aun estaba algo alterada por la discusión de hace unos instantes

dirigiéndose a un hombre de pequeña estatura –este chaparro agrio, con mirada acecina que ves aquí es el sargento Rivaille, no es nada amistoso ni amable es mejor que lo evites- dijo la castaña sin poder contener la risa, después de una pelea burlarse de la corta estatura del sargento siempre la hacía sentir mejor

A lo que Rivaille le dedicaba la mirada más oscura y macabra que alguna vez se haya posado sobre la pobre Hanji, pero como ella ya lo conocía bien, sabía que al menos por el bien del grupo y por la presencia del comandante Erwin no le haría nada, así que se aprovechaba de eso siempre que podía.

Riko solo observaba la escena tratando de no reír por un lado y algo asustada por otro, al ver la mirada casi diabólica de su nuevo compañero.

-aaaaaaaaaaahh! Y algo muy importante- agrego la loca de los titanes como el sargento solía llamarla

-ten cuidado con Rivaille el don Juan, bueno tu me entiendes…- dijo dándole un codazo- este chico Le dispara a todo lo que se mueva- dijo la chica para luego reír sin parar, mientras el comandante comenzaba a sentirse incomodo con el rumbo que estaba tomando la platica

Tomándola del brazo con brusquedad y casi aplastando a Eren quien aun se encontraba en la puerta, salió Rivaille con Hanji casi a rastraras cerrando la puerta y llevándose a la castaña seguramente a un lugar donde los gritos de la acalorada discusión que se llevaría a cabo en unos momentos no fueran oídos por muchas personas, aunque para ser sinceros los del cuartel, ya estaban acostumbrados.

Eren había salido con ellos haciéndose el desentendido y escabulléndose en silencio cuando tuvo la oportunidad no quería ser el objeto de desquite de Rivaille.

Riko permanecía quieta aun no terminaba de procesar el espectáculo que acababa de presenciar.

Cuando de repente escucho un sonido que la sacaba de su trance, ese sonido que le indicaba que acababa de ser puesto el cierre de la puerta.

-Así nadie nos molestara- dijo Erwin con una sonrisa picara, antes de que ella pudiera mediar palabra, la tomo por la cintura, al mismo tiempo que la besaba de forma sumamente apasionada, mientras ella rodeaba con sus manos el cuello del hombre y al mismo tiempo con sus piernas se aferraba a las caderas de este.

Sentándola en el escritorio comenzó a quitarle la ropa, hacia tanto tiempo que no se veían, que no estaban juntos, que no habían podido saborear labios del otro, sentir de cerca el calor que emanaba de sus cuerpos.

A pesar de que solo fueran besos y carisias empezaban a asomarse en u abismo profundo y placentero, lleno de pasión y de deseo.

Momentos después cuando los dos se habían servido a su antojo del cuerpo del otro, se encontraban acostados en el piso, la única prenda que a ella la cubría era la camisa blanca de Erwin con los primeros botones desabrochados, que dejando la curvatura de sus suaves y deliciosos senos que hace unos instantes había tenido el placer de volver a degustar, ella se encontraba recostada sobre su pecho, rodeada por sus fuertes brazos, con respiraciones agitadas continuaban besándose.

-Erwin- se escucho al otro lado de la puerta – vendrás a cenar? El enano amargado quiere hablar con tigo- era Hanji que venía a llevárselo hacia el comedor

Sorprendido, tratando de normalizar su respiración y su tono de voz dijo – en un momento estoy con ustedes Zoe- extrañada por la forma en que la había llamado y por el hecho de que su puerta estuviera cerrada con llave acerco su oído , pero al no escuchar ruidos decidió irse, lo último que se escucho era el sonido de los pasos de la científica alejándose

-Estuvo cerca- dijo Riko preocupada

-no te alarmes por eso, Hanji vive en su mundo aparte, no se dio cuenta- tratando de calmarla

-pero aun así, me preocupa que alguien vaya a descubrirnos, sería mejor buscar otro lugar fuera del cuartel donde pudiéramos estar juntos sin estar pensando que puedan vernos- viéndolo de forma suplicante

-está bien, se hará como tu dispongas- dijo dándole un beso en la frente

-es mejor que bajemos, si no vendrán a buscarte otra vez- poniéndose las primeras prendas

Acercándose a ella por atrás, la abrazándola por la cintura y con voz seductora le dijo al oído

-ah! Lo había olvidado…..Bienvenida amor mío.

.

.

.

.

**Se lo que piensan… fijo, es el padre de Riko … no estén tan seguros, puede ser que si o puede ser que no, solo una persona puede confirmarlo xD tendrán que descubrirlo! :p no se pierdan el próximo cap… (Me parece estar viendo un comercial xD) Erwin tiene que hacer una pregunta muy importante, reunirá el valor suficiente para hacerla? Eso y otras interesantes cosas más en el cap 7 (Puro comercial) XD**

**Nos vemos .. el lunes! (Enserio jaja ._.)**


	7. Propuesta

**Y aquí el cap. 7 espero que sea de su agrado :3**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dos semanas habían transcurrido desde que Riko vivía en el cuartel, hasta ahora ella y Erwin habían sido lo más cautelosos posible, para que nadie descubriera su relación al menos por ahora

Riko dormía en la misma habitación de Hanji, en la cama que antes había sido de petra. Hanji era una mujer muy activa durante todo el dia, prácticamente imparable, por lo tanto en la noche prácticamente perdía la conciencia cuando dormía, era muy difícil que se despertara.

Así que aprovechándose de ese hecho Riko se levantaba a media noche, salía de su habitación cruzaba el pasillo hacia el Ala norte donde estaban los dormitorios de los hombres, tratando de no hacer ningún ruido cruzaba frente a la puerta de las barracas donde dormían los novatos, pasando aun con más cautela frente a la puerta de Rivaille, ya que si él la descubría sería fatal

Y así por fin llegaba a la habitación que buscaba, la de Erwin quien leía un libro acostado en la cama mientras la esperaba. Esto sucedía casi todas las noches y ya después de estar juntos ella volvía a su habitación antes de que Hanji y las demás despertaran.

Según ellos, nadie había notado lo que sucedía. Estaban muy equivocados…

Rivaille desde hace unas noches no podía dormir, tenía el sueño demasiado ligero a diferencia de los demás que dormían profundamente. Una noche sintió a alguien por el pasillo y pensó que sería alguno de los novatos que se fugaba a las barracas de las chicas, si era así ese pervertido tendría muchos problemas pensó.

Pero después pensó que podía ser Erwin ya que era el último en ir a dormir, pero luego recordó que ya lo había escuchado pasar, además sus botas hacían mucho ruido así que él no podía ser, decidió ir a averiguarlo, abriendo sigilosamente la puerta vio como el reflejo de la luna dibujaba la silueta de una mujer que caminaba sigilosamente en la oscuridad, pero no pudo discernir quien era, para luego llevarse la sorpresa de verla entrar en la recamara de Erwin.

Por un momento se sorprendió –Erwin no es de esos- pensó

Acaso dormía con alguna recluta? Aparte de las pocas reclutas que habían, en la legión solo habían otras dos mujeres … Riko y … cuando pensó en el otro nombre palideció … tragando con dificultad… -Han..Hanji?- porque se sentía extraño? Muy molesto al pensar que ellos dos… no! No quería ni imaginarlo!

Molesto y confundido regreso a su cama, otra vez sin poder dormir por los sentimientos que lo acorralaban y mas aun por las dudas que cruzaban por su mente –pero esto no se queda asi- dijo para si mismo, el investigaría quien era aquella mujer que tenia un amorío con su superior, por supuesto no podía preguntarle directamente… o ¿acaso es que le temía a la respuesta?... no, investigaría por su lado y lo descubriría infraganti así no podría ser capaz de negarlo

.

.

.

Desde ese día había estado más cerca de el, había estado observándolo a el y a la soldados mujeres y a Hanji, sobre todo a ella… por si alguna fuese tratada de manera especial por el y descubrir asi, cual de ellas era la que entraba al cuarto de Erwin por las noches.

Lastimosamente para el, este plan no tubo éxito ya que el las trataba a todas por igual y la mayoría del tiempo apenas les hablaba o ni siquiera las determinaba o almenas de la manera "especial" como Rivaille estaba esperando, a Hanji siempre le daba el mismo trato, como si fuera su hermanita siempre cuidándola y conversando con ella pero nada fuera de lo común, cuando estaba a punto de darse por vencido y dejar a su amigo a su merced, dado que el sabia que lo que su superior estaba haciendo no era permitido y podría ser sancionado y hasta destituido de su cargo por desobedecer las leyes de la milicia, el no permitiría que por una cosa tan trivial como una "aventura"… la legión se quedara sin su comandante.

Pensó en dejar todo eso de lado, cuando de repente vio a Erwin pasar frente a la puerta del comedor, era la hora del almuerzo. Adonde iba el comandante?

Y luego recordó … el había hablado con ellos y les había dicho que por unos días iría a comer con unos familiares que hacía mucho que no veía y que habían venido de visita a la ciudad.

Iba a dejarlo ir, pero lo pensó mejor y decidió seguirlo… para luego percatarse que en el comedor estaba Hanji, comiendo sola… -donde está Riko?- pensó. Ellas en estas dos semanas se habían vuelto buenas amigas, "dormían juntas", permanecían en la misma habitación mejor dicho, comían juntas en fin casi nunca se veía la una sin la otra, pero últimamente ahora que lo pensaba, Riko no llegaba a comer, el no le prestaba mucha atención a esa mujer pero todo esto era muy extraño.

Acercándose a Hanji – oye! Loca-

Dejando caer la cuchara sobre su plato y cruzando los brazos- que quieres enano? Vienes a molestarme de nuevo?-

-esta vez no- dijo rascándose una mejilla –por casualidad ¿sabes donde esta Brzenska?-

- y tu chaparro, para que la quieres?- confundida por el interés que nunca antes había mostrado en su amiga

-nada, es solo que debo discutir algo con ella-

Señalándolo con el dedo y con un todo burlón – tu discutir? No me digas… es lo que mejor haces- dijo la castaña

-ya solo dime donde esta?- sonaba ya irritado

-pues no se, solo me dijo que saldría-

- bueno, gracias entonces- y se fue, dejando a Hanji confundida, pero al menos ya estaba mas seguro de que su teoría no era algo disparatado, algo se traían esos dos

.

.

.

Siendo lo más cauteloso posible siguió a su comándate hasta un lugar que parecía un prado, lo que le pareció extraño y comportaba mas su teoría, cuales familiares ni que ocho cuartos, si eso fuera verdad los vería en la ciudad verdad?

Lo vio adentrarse en el bosque y quedarse parado junto a un gran árbol, como si esperara a alguien, de repente una persona con la capucha puesta llego, abrazándolo para luego besarlo, no se sorprendió mucho ya que lo sospechaba, pero no podía ver quién era, aun llevaba puesta la dichosa capucha, cuando de repente un viento traicionero hizo que esta callera a los hombros de la mujer y así por fin puedo verlo claramente … -lo Sabia!- dijo con satisfacción era Riko la mujer que se veía escondidas con Erwin, se sentía muy aliviado por que fuera ella y no la "la loca"… quien era la anónima amante de su amigo

Se quedo para observarlos, aunque eso lo hiciera sentirse un pervertido, claro si veía que las cosas tomaban un rumbo mas intimo se iría

Después de besarse se quitaron las chaquetas y las dejaron a un lado, ella saco algo de comida que traía y se sentaron el suelo, el apoyaba su espalda en el troco y ella la suya en el pecho de el, sentada en medio de las piernas de su novio, le daba bocados de comida, seguidos de un beso

-que cursis son- pensó Rivaille que los observaba desde la rama alta de u árbol cercano

Parecía que se divertían estando juntos, además conversaban mucho –así que esto es lo que llaman algo más que sexo?- se pregunto

Ambos parecían estar muy enamorados y eran muy cariñosos hasta en la cosa más común

Y luego pensó en el y en Hanji –esa loca- susurro, se había dado cuenta de algo que había ignorado toda su vida, que es el sexo sin amor?... puede ser que se sienta bien un rato, pero luego estaba solo de nuevo, no tenia alguien con quien compartir sus sentimientos, sus deseos y sus sueños, alguien a a quien abrazar sin razón y que le devolviera el abrazo, alguien que se preocupara sinceramente por él, aunque no lo necesitara pero la sensación de ser importante o hasta irremplazable para alguien seguramente debía sentirse bien, que otra persona te diga que eres el sueño de su vida y que tu eres la razón por la que sigue de pie, debe ser hermoso sentirse tan indispensable, pensó.

Todo lo contrario a lo que el había conocido, muchas mujeres, muchos amoríos pero al final siempre estaba solo y sintiéndose vacio. Sentado en la rama y apoyando su cabeza en el tronco del árbol se sumergió en sus pensamientos dejando su "trabajo" de centinela

.

.

.

-Y? como te has sentido en el cuartel?- preguntaba el comandante a la chica recostada en su pecho mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla

-bien… todos se portan muy bien- dijo con una sonrisa

-que te parecen los nuevos reclutas- pregunto el

-bueno son buenos chicos, Sasha es muy graciosa y le gusta mucho comer- dijo riendo- Armin es muy inteligente, me asombran sus capacidades, Mikasa es una chica muy seria pero el amor y la dedicación que le demuestra a Eren me hace pensar que es muy buena persona, Connie también me hace reír sus peleas con Jean son entretenidas, Krista es muy dulce y tierna siempre está dispuesta ayudar a los demás y tras ella siempre esta Ymir quien en mi opinión es algo sombría la mayoría del tiempo, pero no me desagrada, Bertholdt y Reiner mmm pues no he tratado mucho con ellos, por lo que he podido ver son soldados muy dedicados-

-veo que te has formado un concepto de cada uno en pocos días, parece que todos te agradan, me alegro… pero y Eren?-

-el es distinto, yo antes creía que era malo y que su presencia era una amenaza para la humanidad, pero al irlo conociendo mejor me he dado cuenta de que es bueno, pobre chico! Le ha tocado crecer de un golpe con todas las cosas que le han pasado, perder a sus padres y su hogar , todo lo que le sucedió al convertirse en soldado, ser un titan, la desconfianza de todos … no se si yo sería tan fuerte como él, tengo que decir que lo admiro es una persona amable y sincera además trata de hacerlo mejor siempre, le he tomado cariño- dijo la chica viendo al hermoso cielo de fondo azul, que parecía estar acolchado con enormes nueves blancas de apariencia algodonada

-si, Eren ha sufrido mucho por eso también he llegado a apreciarlo- dijo el rubio para luego preguntar – y de los veteranos, que piensas?-

-bueno Hanji se ha convertido en mi mejor amiga, jamás había tenido una antes, pero de gente como ella es fácil encariñarse, es muy enérgica y divertida un poco fuera de lo común, pero eso es lo que la hace entretenida- rio

-ya veo, bueno y Rivaille?-

-mm Rivaille, el es muy reservado y casi siempre esta de mal humor, he seguido el consejo de Hanji y no le he tratado mas allá del saludo- afirmo con voz indiferente

Ella se acomodo, recostándose en el pecho de su amado, para preguntarle – bueno he preguntado, pero nadie ha querido decirme nada, la soldado que antes dormía en mi habitación… bueno que compartía cuarto con Hanji antes que yo quien era?-

-Era Petra Rall, una saldado parte del escuadrón de Rivaille y que en un tiempo tuvo que ver con el- dijo el comandante pensando en cuanto le había dolido a su amigo la muerte de su compañera

-fue su novia acaso? O otra de sus tantas aventuras- pregunto Riko

-pues no se si fue su novia o no, pero ella de verdad le importaba, creo que tuvieron algo que ver, pero parece que su relación nunca se concreto, debido a que el jamás se decidió a jugársela por ella, el es una persona que sigue las reglas y hacerla su novia o su esposa significaba romper varias leyes, como lo hacemos nosotros ahora- dijo mirando a su novia con tristeza

Ella permanecía en silencio, mientras el continuo –el la amo mucho eso lo se, pero se juro que como no podía llegar a nada serio con ella, no iba a lastimarla así que decidió dejarla libre para que encontrara un hombre civil que la hiciera feliz, después de un tiempo su relación como amigos y compañeros cambio la forma en la que ellos se veían ahora cuidaban el uno del otro sin ningún tipo de intensión, aparte del cariño de amigos que se tenían … pero bueno luego ella y todo su escuadrón murieron dejando a Rivaille mas a la deriva de lo que ya estaba, ella era su faro, su guía quedo totalmente perdido cuando ella se fue-

-es lo más triste que he oído- dijo ella limpiándose las lagrimas que comenzaban a salir de sus ojos -pero ve el lado amable de las cosas, si te fijas Rivaille no está totalmente solo, tiene a Hanji- afirmo con una sonrisa

-Hanji?- pregunto algo sorprendido

Viendo a los ojos a su amado con una sonrisa picara -si, nunca te has dado cuenta, como se miran y aunque siempre peleen como dos niños, se ´preocupan por el otro y se cuidan… yo se que se quieren, es solo que su orgullo no los deja sincerarse, pero yo me encargare de eso- dijo decidida

Riendo ante la ternura que le causaban las afirmaciones de la chica – asi? Y puedes ser tan gentil de decirme como piensas hacerlo? Si esos dos son más cabezas duras que la piel del acorazado-

-que poca fe tienes en mi Erwin, ya verás me dejo de llamar Riko Brzenska, si no lo logro-

El solo la beso en la frente y acaricio sus rostro – haz lo que tengas que hacer, solo no te metas con Rivaille, me daría mucha pena tener que llamarle la atención a mi mejor amigo, por subirle el tono a mi futura esposa- dijo mientras se ponía de pie y se dirigía hacia su caballo de donde tomo una pequeña caja de terciopelo azul marino, de uno de los bolsos que este cargaba

Ella todavía sentada en el suelo con esa frase retumbando en su mente –"mi futura esposa"- seguía en Shock

El la tomo de la mano y le ayudo a levantarse, una vez que ella se puso de pie, el se arrodillo apoyando solo una de las rodillas en el suelo, para luego tomarla de la mano y con su otra mano mostrando la cajita abierta dejando ver su contenido y aclarando su voz para decir

-"Riko Brzenska, yo se que al hacer esto estamos rompiendo muchas reglas y se también las consecuencias que esto podría traernos, pero… estoy dispuesto a enfrentar lo que sea siempre y cuando tu estés a mi lado, así que tengo que preguntarte algo… – ella seguía inmóvil, a pesar de que siempre había deseado lo que estaba pasando nunca pensó que pudiera hacerse realidad, ella solo asentía, con la mirada fija en el rostro del hombre

- …me harias el honor de Casarte con migo?- dijo el comandante posando en sus ojos la mirada más suplicante que jamás se pensó capaz de hacer

Saliendo de su asombro y con lagrimas en los ojos respondió – si! Acepto, te amo y mi sueño es pasar el resto de mi vida con tigo – mientras ella decía esto el le colocaba el delicado añillo de que había escogido especialmente para ella, era un anillo de plata con un diamante en el centro y otros diamantes más pequeños a los costados.

En cuanto el se puso de pie ella lo abrazo, y lo beso colocado sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, mientras el por la manera en que su prometida lo sujetada y su diferencia de estatura la tomo por la cintura y elevo sus pies del piso, no podía haber dicha más grande que estar para siempre con la persona que mas amaba en este mundo.

Mientras este evento se llevaba a cabo, Rivaille los miraba a los lejos, sintiéndose feliz por la suerte de su amigo al haber encontrado a la persona correcta, ahora el también se unía a la causa los ayudaría en todo lo que pudiera y dando un ultimo vistazo al hermoso cuadro sonrió complacido y se marcho al cuartel.

Los futuros esposos estaban echados en el pasto, ella estaba sobre el besándolo después de cada frase que decía, el la abrazaba fuerte como si fuera lo más valioso que jamás hubiera tenido y sentía tanto miedo que le fuera arrebatado.

-y? ya pensaste quien será el padrino?- le pregunto ella … aunque podría imaginarse la respuesta dándole otro dulce beso en los labios

-mi mejor amigo por supuesto, Rivaille- dijo el regresándole el beso

-y quien será la dama de honor?- ahora era el quien preguntaba

-pues Hanji, no creo que se niegue- dijo mientras acariciaba el rostro de su prometido

Cuando de repente como un rayo, vino a su mente una idea, dejo de prestarle atención a el por un momento y chasqueando los dedos dijo –lo tengo! Esta es mi oportunidad ya verás Smith, jojojo! Ya verás- dijo con gran emoción

Su prometido la veía extrañado por aquel comportamiento, pero estaba tan feliz que no le puso mucha atención a las palabras confusas de su futura esposa.

El no sabía de que hablaba ella, pero ahora Riko ya tenía definido su plan de acción para ayudar a Hanji y Rivaille a dejar sus miedos atrás y entregarse al amor que sentían el uno por el otro y lo mejor de todo es que todo sería una afortunada "coincidencia"…al menos para los tortolos, una afortunada coincidencia propiciada por ella claro.

.

.

.

.

**Y aquí esta! Cada vez agarro mas cancheo para escribir mas rápido xD le agradezco a ** ** por haberme levantado el ánimo ya que no tenia ganas de escribir.. por que el cap anterior como que no les gusto mucho, como podrán fijarse en los dos fics que llevo hasta ahora no me gusta mucho concentrarme en una sola pareja, por que me gustan varias XD y yo se que a ustedes igual asi, pero la pareja protagonista aquí son Erwin y Riko pero como prometí meteré un poco Hanji x Levy por que me encantan muchísimo! ellos también :3 lean el próximo por que para el gran evento del siguiente capítulo aparece alguien nuevo, que bueno disipara muchas dudas incluyendo una historia de que por que Riko se llama así xD es nombre de chico no? ._. Dejen sus reviews!**

**Nos vemos el jueves :D**

**Pd: si aun no leen mi fic del hospital dense una vuelta por ahí… ya casi tengo el cap 2 voy por la mitad :p **


	8. Encuentro

**Bueno y aquí está el cap 8! Mil perdones a los que leen el fic..no hay palabras para disculparme por perderme por 2 semanas :( He estado ocupada con un examen y gracias a Dios lo aprobé … Gracias por leer! :D espero que sea de agrado :3**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Relájate un poco - dijo con voz dulce la chica de cabellos plateados, tomándole la mano al hombre a su lado, tratando de calmarlo

-tan nervioso me veo?- pregunto el rubio, arreglando el cuello de su camisa

-ansioso, seria la palabra que yo usaría… pero calma, le caerás bien a mamá- dijo ella sonriéndole

-eso espero- afirmo dando un suspiro tratando de serenarse

-le agradaras, créeme- dijo empinándose para darle un beso en la mejilla –que ella no te agrade a ti es lo que me preocupa…- susurro para si misma

Unos días después de que Erwin le propusiera matrimonio a Riko ella le envió un telegrama a su Madre, que estaba en uno de los distritos de la muralla Sina, diciéndole que se casaba y que quería que la acompañara en ese día tan especial.

Dado el hecho de que sería muy extraño que una señora ajena a la milicia, se quedara en el cuartel, tenía que quedarse hasta la boda en una posada de la ciudad en la cual su hija y yerno la esperaban.

El estaba algo nervioso por conocer a la que prácticamente era su suegra, solo sabía de ella lo que había escuchado de Riko, que no era mucho por cierto. La señora Ivavana Brzenska era casi un misterio para el.

La espera se estaba haciendo algo larga y no podían ausentarse mucho tiempo del cuartel, aunque ahora que Rivaille y Hanji estaban enterados de todo, ellos se encargarían de cubrirlos.

La boda seria un evento sencillo y solo las personas más cercanas a los novios serian invitadas, así que los preparativos no eran muy complicados, la parte más difícil de todas estas gestiones le tocaban al comandante Pixis quien había viajado a al Distrito Inner (capital del reino, Muralla Sina) para que haciendo uso de sus influencias poder conseguir el permiso necesario para la boda o mejor aún, la abolición de esa antigua ley que impedía el matrimonio entre miembros de la milicia.

Dirigiendo sus vista hacia el reloj de la posada -crees que venga hoy? Tal vez tuvo algún tipo de retraso y venga hasta mañana- dijo el comandante algo impaciente ya había esperado bastante

-estoy segura, esperemos un poco más si?- le pidió ella, posando con cariño una mano sobre las de el

Levantado la mirada hacia el camino y pudiendo divisar a la que estaba segura era su madre, lo tomo de la mano con emoción- mira! Esa debe ser ella- a lo que el nerviosismo de comandante aumentaba

Por fin cuando estuvo cerca, la chica salió al encuentro de su madre, la que no había visto desde hace varios meses, el solo se quedo parado observando la escena, cuando la señora bajo del carruaje en el que venía con otros huéspedes de la posada, madre e hija se dedicaron un efusivo abrazo que duro varios minutos.

Cuando por fin las vio acercarse, se percato de lo parecidas que eran, la señora Ivanna era una mujer de la misma estatura que su hija, contextura delgada no tanto como Riko , pero aun conservaba para su edad una buena figura, ojos iguales a los de ella, grandes y muy brillantes solo que de color café. Otra diferenciaba era el cabello, el de la señora Ivanna era de color negro y un poco más largo que el de Riko, en cuanto a las facciones del rostro eran muy similares.

El trataba de lucir lo más serio y pulcro posible, queriendo lograr el agrado de su suegra.

Cuando por fin la tuvo frente a él ninguno de los dos decía nada, ella en cuanto lo vio se mantuvo ocupada escaneando con la mirada de pies a cabeza al hombre frete ella. Mientras él se sentía un poco incomodo ante las miradas que ella le dicaba.

Rompiendo el silencio Riko los presento:

-Mamá, el es el comandante de la legión de reconocimiento Erwin Smith, es el hombre del que te hable en el telegrama, con el planeo casarme- afirmo sonriente

Extendiendo su mano para saludarla dijo –es un placer señora Brzenska , me alegra mucho que haya podido venir para la boda- Erwin le sonreía nerviosamente

Ella antes de tomar su mano se detuvo, observándola con cuidado, mientras el solo veía a Riko como una forma de preguntarle qué pasaba, ella solo encogió los hombros en señal de que ignoraba el por que

-tiene manos grandes y fuertes, eso me gusta- dijo Ivanna, para luego darle el apretón de manos que estaba esperando el apenado hombre que se encontraba frente a ella

Lo que siguió después fue peor, ya que comenzó a caminar alrededor de el con la mano en el mentón, supervisándolo de arriba abajo, para luego quedarse parada pensando unos instantes. El durante todo ese laxo miraba a su prometida quien rodo los ojos y cruzo los brazos, dando un suspiro, el comandante veía su reacción, era como si aquello fuera algo completamente natural, algo que su madre haría.

-pasa algo?- dijo el

-emmm no, es solo que bueno ya sabes, vas a ser el esposo de mi hija tengo que asegurarme de que tengas buenos atributos que ofrecerle a mi familia, uno cuando se casa debe ir mejorando la familia- le dijo haciéndole un giño, para luego reír divertida- y tu querido, estas bien dotado-

Ella reía mientras los novios se veían a los ojos con mejillas sonrojadas. Ella iba seguir hablando cuando Riko la detuvo –Mamá! Porque mejor no vamos adentro? -

-es verdad, estoy muy cansada por el viaje y por cierto- dijo tomando la mano de Erwin – soy Ivanna Brzenska , la madre de Riko, me caes bien, no me llames señora llámame Ivanna nada mas, aunque no lo parezca no estoy tan vieja aun- rio de nuevo

.

.

Ya adentro, sentados… decidieron que era tarde y que era mejor cenar ahí

-y entoces? cuenten?…. Ya duermen juntos?- dijo la señora con voz picara

Riko casi escupe lo que estaba tomando al oír aquella pregunta tan vergonzosa…ninguno hablo, sonrojados y tratando no hacer contacto visual con ella, solo se veían el uno al otro con sorpresa

-ay tranquilos, no sean tan mojigatos- rio ella –pueden contarme, aunque a juzgar por su reacción su respuesta es afirmativa… Riko ya es adulta y ya sabe lo que hace, además están a punto de casarse así que no hay problema verdad? – dijo mirando con escepticismo a Erwin

Luego dio un suspiro y continuo – Aaahh! Riko que hace que eras una niña y corrías en ropa interior por la casa, le gustaba que yo la siguiera para vestirla- rio ella

Acercándose al oído de Erwin para susurrarle –decía que tenia calor y como no le gustaba peinarse, tuve que cortarle el cabello para que no se viera tan desastrosa cuando se le cayeron sus primeros dientes y como fui yo la que le corto el cabello me equivoque, se lo deje demasiado corto, todos pensaban que era un chico - rio la mujer

Riko con gran vergüenza y molestia le grito –MAMÁ! – y cerrando los puños con fuerza –ya deja de contar esas cosas, era muy pequeña entonces y no lo recuerdo- mientras su prometido la veía tratando de contener la risa

La señora siguió – eras tan plana en aquel entonces, pero claro ahora has crecido y tu cuerpo ha cambiado… pero que digo?! Si tú lo sabes mejor que nadie- dijo con tono burlón dándole una palmada en la espalda a Erwin quien paso de la risa a la vergüenza

-y eso no es nada- insistía Ivanna- no le has contado a tu prometido de todos los novios que tuviste cuando vivías en la Muralla Shina?- dirigiendo su mirada a Riko quien no tenía nada que decir en contra de eso

-eso suena interesante- dijo Erwin con algo de sarcasmo y viéndola serio, mientras la chica le sonreía nerviosamente

-bueno te cuento- siguió Ivanna – alla los chicos son muy … como decirlo …poco dignos- bromeo –me refiero a que no cumplían ninguna de mis expectativas, todos era unos niños idiotas y egoístas. Mi hija es una buena mujer y quiero un hombre igual para ella, así que ninguno me parecía y a todos me encargaba de correrlos, baldes con agua, ladrillos, masetas con tierra, eran mis armas favoritas ya que un par de veces, bueno más de un par, encontré a algún atrevido escalando hacia el balcón de mi niñita así que al no estar su padre yo misma me ocupaba de ellos- termino con una sonrisa algo sádica como si estuviera recordando con gusto, todo lo que había hecho

Ya lo recordaba… por eso era que no hablaba mucho de su madre, cuando su padre falleció en la casa solo Vivian ellas dos y desde que tenía memoria ella siempre había sido el adulto y su madre la pequeñita de la casa, la señora Ivanna a pesar de ser una mujer que se suponía, a juzgar por su origen de una familia acaudalada, debía ser fina y bien criada, no lo era en absoluto… era muy infantil, bromista e indiscreta, decía lo que sea a quien sea, cuanta cosa se le venía a la cabeza sin pensar en las consecuencias era muy impulsiva y melosa , en fin, era todo un caso aquella señora. Y ahora parecía empeñarse en apenarla ante los ojos de Erwin

No tenía idea como su padre un hombre serio y muy formal (según como ella se lo describía) se había casado con una mujer como su madre, pero bueno al fin y al cabo, era un matrimonio arreglado y aunque no hubiera querido no tenia opción . Riko le daba las gracias al cielo no tener que sufrir el mismo destino de su madre, casarse sin amor, aunque según su madre terminaron tomándose mucho cariño con el transcurso del tiempo, pero jamás hubo amor pasional.

.

.

-pero en fin, si Steven estuviera aquí estaría muy orgulloso al ver en la maravillosa mujer que te has convertido - sonriéndole a Riko juntando sus manos con las de su hija

-es una lástima que no pudieran conocerse, ni siquiera vivió lo suficiente para saber que fuiste una niña- afirmo poniéndose triste –ella no te lo ha contado o si?- dirigiéndose hacia Erwin –el negó con la cabeza

-lo sé, es muy difícil para ella hablar de su padre, nuestra familia es una lista de hijos sin padres, ya que Steven perdió a su padre también, a los 10 años quedo huérfano, eso fue un duro golpe para él, era como su héroe .Por cierto, el abuelo de Riko era sargento en la legión de reconocimiento. fue condecorado por su valor, al dar vida por salvar al comandante de aquel entonces y pensando en que sería un niño habíamos decidido ponerle ese nombre en honor a su abuelo , pero un mes antes de que ella naciera mi esposo falleció, el doctor dijo que fue un infarto fulminante no pudieron hacer nada por él… y así me quede sola…

Cuando ella nació pues no esperaba que fuera una niña pero, como era el deseo de su padre así la llame... Riko, como su abuelo, aunque fuera nombre de niño- terminando la última frase con voz apagada e intentando contener las lagrimas, para luego agregar -por eso cuando Riko me dijo que eras militar me afligí un poco, no quiero que ella y sus hijos pasen por lo mismo, quedarse solos como nos paso a nosotras-

Todos se quedaron en silencio, pensando en la historia que se había contado, al que más le pesaban esas palabras era a Erwin quien no le había comentado aun a su novia que unos días después de la boda, al fin se emprendería la misión hacia la muralla María, más específicamente al sótano de la casa de Eren, en Shigashina. Sabía que decirle algo así en estos momentos la preocuparía y no quería restarle parte de la dicha por la boda, así que buscaría otro momento más adecuado para decírselo.

El tiempo siguió corriendo y cada vez se hacía más tarde, pero Erwin e Ivanna se habían caído tan bien, que la plática que sostenían era demasiado interesante como para querer dejarla, platica de la cual el tema principal, era Riko, ella solo callada oía a su madre poniéndola en evidencia delante de su prometido, mientras este le hacía muchas preguntas sobre la vida su futura esposa, antes de que la conociera.

Ambos seguían hablando amenamente, pero un estruendo que provenía en la direccion de la puerta, paro todo el murmullo en la habitación, de ellos y de los demás huéspedes dejando un profundo silencio

Por un momento dos siluetas obscuras se divisaron en la puerta, para luego pasar y revelarse… eran Hanji y Rivaille, quien le había dado el azoton a la puerta había sido Rivaille claro, por unos momentos el sonido de unos imponentes pasos fueron todo lo que se escucho en el lugar, Erwin se levanto saludando a sus amigos, mientras los demás huéspedes volvían a sus asuntos.

-Vine, digo vinimos a buscarlos… ya era tarde y nos preocupamos, además han llegado varios telegramas urgentes y varias personas a buscarte- dijo la castaña con preocupación dirigiéndose a su comandante

-lo siento, perdí la noción del tiempo, ahora mismo nos vamos… solo quiero presentarles a la madre de Riko la señora Ivanna Brzenska - dijo el comandante dirigiendo su mirada a la señora

-mucho gusto señora Ivanna, soy Hanji- dijo la científica dándole la mano a Ivanna

-es un placer Hanji, Riko me ha hablado mucho de ti en sus cartas, dice que son buenas amigas- le sonrió

Continuo Ivanna, caminando hacia Rivaille y quedando frente a él- y este debe ser el novio de Hanji, el chico amargado, el don Juan que Riko menciono en su carta- dijo riendo, mientras que a Hanji aquel comentario la había dejado paralizada… entre tanto el azabache bufaba de la cólera, viendo con odio a Riko, cosa que no le pareció gracioso a Erwin

-tienes una linda chica Rivaille, dile lo que sientes- tomo las manos de ambos uniéndolas - no esperes mucho o alguien se te adelantara- burlándose, sabia de la situación de Hanji y Rivaille por medio de Riko, así que decidió darles una ayudita a su manera

Rivaille había dejado de ver con molestia, perdiéndose por unos instantes en la mirada ámbar obscuro de su castaña, para luego darse cuenta que los demás observaban la manera dulce en la que se estaban mirando a los ojos y el contacto prolongado de sus manos, se reincorporo y le soltó con brusquedad la mano

-Tks! En mi vida tendría algo con esta demente, no estoy tan zafado como ella!- afirmo el sargento demasiado molesto, pero en sus mejillas podía notarse un rojo carmesí muy sutil

Hanji sintiéndose herida por las palabras de Rivaille- Ni la gran cosa que fueras enano desgraciado! … yo? Quererte? Ja! Ya quisieras- dijo cruzándose de brazos

Ivanna suspiro resignada y mirando a su hija- ya se a que te referías con que son unos niños peleoneros- mientras Riko le sonreía nerviosamente a Rivaille

Erwin intervino, Rivaille era su amigo, pero no permitiría que siquiera una sola mala mirada suya se posara sobre su amada

-creo que ya es hora de irnos- dijo el rubio molesto- hasta luego Ivanna- se despidió de su suegra y haciéndole un gesto con la cabeza a su amigo, que indicaba la orden de marcharse, ambos salieron

-uh? Ay querida-dijo preocupada Ivanna- creo que provoque un problema-

-no te preocupes mamá, no pasa nada- dijo Riko Abrazando a su madre- mañana vendré a verte si? … que duermas bien- dándole un beso en la mejilla termino de despedirse. Hanji solo observaba la escena pensando en que lindo seria tener una madre asi, ya que ella no tenía a nadie, antes que Riko llegara se sentía muy sola

-nos vemos Señora Ivanna- dijo dándole la mano, Ivanna pudo ver la tristeza en los ojos de la chica y se conmovió su alma, a pesar de no conocerla hasta hace unos minutos, sentía que era una buena chica, incomprendida pero buena... Asi como ella misma y esa escena solo le recordó a ella y a su marido, un hombre muy serio, poco demostrativo y a veces hasta duro de carácter tal y como Rivaille se había mostrado esa noche, sabía lo que era esa soledad, su esposo había sido un buen hombre y sabia que le tenia aprecio pero jamás la amo, lo de ellos era convivencia y costumbre, ella tampoco lo amo, nunca dejo de pensar en ese amor del pasado…

Abriendo sus brazos se acerco a Hanji, dándole un efusivo abrazo como si estuviera abrazando a su pequeña Riko y depositando un beso en la frente de la sargento le dijo –puedes llamarme Ivanna si quieres, eres como una hermana para Riko y eso lo agradezco, quiero que seas mi segunda hija … que te parece?- pregunto abrazándola fuerte, mientras Riko solo observaba enternecida la escena

Hanji no pudo aguantar las lagrimas, hacia tanto que no la abrazaban de esa forma, con tato cariño, era como si fuera una chiquilla en los brazos de su madre – Si!- contesto – seño- digo … Ivanna-

-así que ahora eres mi dama de honor y mi hermana?- bromeo Riko – no podría ser más feliz!- dijo sonriendo, para luego unirse al abrazo que su madre y su nueva hermana compartían

Ambas terminaron de despedirse de la señora Ivanna y reuniéndose con los que afuera las esperaban, volvieron los cuatro juntos al cuartel

.

.

.

-Erwin?- lo llamo Riko –sigues molesto con Rivaille?-

El la miro serio afirmando con ese gesto lo anterior

-por favor, no te enojes, ya conociste a mi madre ya sabes cómo es, no le pongan atención…tal vez tuvo razón en molestarse - dijo tratando de tranquilizar a su novio –prométeme que mañana harán las paces si?- arrojándose en sus brazos, viéndole suplicante

El solo suspiro- está bien, pero eres mi prometida y mientras yo viva, nadie te lastimara ni con la mirada entiendes?-

-si- afirmo la chica, sin ánimos de contradecirlo y tratando de cambiar de tema –ves? Te dije que le caerías bien a mamá- dijo dándole un beso

El asintió, hizo un movimiento rápido y la cargo en sus brazos- dejemos de hablar de esas cosas, en estos momentos no quiero pensar en nadie más que en nosotros- dijo el comandante dándole un tierno beso en los labios a su novia, después del beso ella apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de su amado, aun cargándola el comenzó a caminar dirigiéndose a su habitación

-oye! No se supone que esto es para la noche de bodas?- hablo mientras era cargada por el

Acercando sus labios al oído de ella, susurrando de manera sensual -qué más da? Te cargare todas las veces que quieras, no solo la noche de bodas- dijo entrando con ella en brazos a su recamara, cerrando la puerta con llave.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Espero que les haya gustado, el otro lo subo esta semana… quiero que el próximo sea más LeviHan ya verán les tengo algo preparado huehuehue por fin el plan de Riko se pone en marcha XD**

**Espero que les haya agradado Ivanna y la historia que invente del abuelo de Riko**

**Dejen sus Reviews! :3**

**Nos vemos el jueves! :D**


	9. El Plan Mestro

**Y aquí yo de nuevo … otra vez me disculpo :( y como en el cap anterior tenia un examen (que novedad ¬¬) no tengo la culpa de tener examen de muchos capítulos de un librote cada 2 semanas… y que parece libro de cuentos… solo lo abro y me da sueño jajajaja T.T**

**bueno a quien le importa! xD (solo a mi U.u y a mis papás xD que me castigaran si saco malas notas D: )**

**Espero les guste :3 y lo hice levihan especial para todas las chicas del grupo que lo leen … le agradezco tomarse un tiempo para leer mis locuras y levantarme el animo diciendo que son buenas xD ahora si el cap :3..**

**Advertencia: la primeras escenas tendrán sentido ya en el final…. **

**.**

**.**

-Apártate cuatro ojos!- grito irritado un hombre de baja estatura

-Ay! No seas tan brusco!- se quejo una castaña

-deja de llorar y da las gracias que tengo el suficiente autocontrol, para no matarte… Tks! Todo esto es tu culpa! – dijo molesto el azabache, mientras la pobre chica permanecia con la cabeza baja, en silencio, aceptando su error

Ella haciendo un puchero y tratando de justificarse –No tengo la culpa! … no sabía que esto pasaría-

-preferiría que me desollaran vivo, antes de estar asi contigo!... porque de todos los seres humanos dentro de las murallas, tenía que ser contigo! … preferiría estar con Jaeger!- alegaba el sargento a punto de estallar

-tan mal te la pasas con migo?!- pregunto algo herida la chica

-Tks!-

La científica ya harta de escuchar tantas quejas afirmo molesta –no te preocupes! De todas formas solo fue por tres días y después de esto, Juro por Dios! Que no volveré ni a hablarte!-

-solo esto me faltaba!... estar esposado con una loca de los titanes tres días y aun asi te molestas? Si tu eres la culpable?... ash! Está comenzando a dolerme la cabeza- decía el más bajo mientras se masajeaba la sien con la mano que tenia libre

***DIAS ANTES ***

.

.

.

Como había dicho a su prometido, Riko al mismo tiempo que hacia los preparativos para su boda, también conspiraba para que su mejor amiga y ese hombre amargado (al que no sabía que le había visto, además de su buen físico) por fin pudieran dejar de pelear y aceptar cuanto se querían

Aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad para dejarlos a solas o ponerlos en situaciones comprometedoras. Como en una ocasión cuando le pidió a Erwin que enviara a Rivaille por unos papeles que estaban en el escritorio de Riko, el cual estaba en la habitación que esta compartía con Hanji

Erwin no entendía claramente de que se traba el asunto, pero como todo un prometido consentidor, hizo lo que su amada novia le pedía y envió a Rivaille por los dichosos documentos… ya frente de la habitación y suponiendo que no había nadie, entro y vio en el escritorio los documentos que iba a buscar y sin fijarse en mas se propuso a tomarlos, cuando ya los tenía en las manos… cuando derrepente se quedo helado, al ver lo que estaba frente a el…

.

.

.

**(Mientras en la Oficina de Erwin…)**

-Riko, porque querías que mandara a Rivaille por esos documentos?... Hanji debe estar ahí a esta hora, ella bien pudo traerlos- dijo el rubio buscando una explicación

Ella, permanecía sentada frente a el, separados por el escritorio de su oficina, Riko riendo de lado se levanto y fue hacia él, abrazándolo por la espalda –quería que nos dejara a solas- le susurro en el oído, mientras el hecho su cabeza hacia atrás y comenzó a besar a la chica, olvidándose de lo que quería saber

.

.

**(Habitación de Hanji y Riko)…**

-Ri-Rivaille! Que hacer aquí?!- pregunto la castaña con los ojos bien abiertos por la sorpresa y con un fuerte sonrojo en las mejillas

El estaba paralizado, aun no podía creer lo que estaba viendo… Hanji… sin lentes, con el bello suelto y empapado, gotas de agua recorriendo su elegante cuello, bajando hasta su pecho, donde terminaban siendo absorbidas por una pequeña toalla blanca que alcanzaba solamente a cubrir la parte más intima de sus senos, dejando a la vista las curveadas formas de los mismos, dicha toalla era tan pequeña que no alcanzaba a cubrir completamente sus largas piernas por las que también corrían traslucidas gotas de agua…

El Sargento con un fuerte sonrojo en las mejillas, al fin pudo reaccionar, pero antes aun en shock no dudo en escanear con la mirada el cuerpo de la científica

-agh! … viene por esto- contesto dándose la vuelta y levantando los papeles –que no tienes toallas que sean de tu talla?- pregunto

Ella corrió a esconderse tras la puerta del baño – si… pero es que no las encontré… seguro Riko las mando a lavar y solo me dejo esta- explico, asomando la cara a través de la puerta entreabierta

-deberías cerrar la puerta con llave cuando te metas a bañar, por Dios! Vives en un cuartel militar lleno de hombres! Alguien podría…-

-tienes razón… tu por ejemplo- dijo riendo la castaña, ya un poco mas relajada .. aun que el sonrojo de sus mejillas no desaparecía

-qué? Estas quedando más loca?... primero muerto!- afirmo el azabache apretando los puños, seguía de espaldas, evitando ver a Hanji

-eso no fue lo que me hiciste pensar hace unos momentos… ¿crees que no me di cuenta como me miraste? Enano pervertido-

El sonrojo volvió a las mejillas del sargento – y que esperabas?... soy hombre no? Claro que el cuerpo desnudo de una mujer así, me gusta y me hace reaccionar-

-qué?... ósea que te gusto lo que viste?- pregunto confundida, siendo Rivaille, eso podría estar cerca de ser un cumplido… o algo parecido

Dándose cuenta de su desliz, respondió molesto – estas quedando mas loca, mejor me largo- termino diciendo, saliendo a toda velocidad de la habitación

.

.

.

De un solo golpe se abrió la puerta de la oficina de Erwin, un encolerizado Rivaille entro y se dirigió hacia Riko, quien estaba sentada en las piernas de Erwin y al ver entrar a Rivaille a toda velocidad se bajo quedando de pie a su lado

-Ten! … esto era lo que querías! Ahora dejen ya de molestarme- bufo el sargento, tirando con fuerza los papeles sobre el escritorio y saliendo de la oficina cerrando la puerta, la cual parecía romperse por el fuerte azoton que Rivaille le dio al cerrarla…

El rubio sorprendido por la actitud de Rivaille se dirigió hacia su novia –ahora si, me vas a contar que es lo que pasa… por que Rivaille esta tan molesto?... bueno más que de costumbre-

Ella le sonreía nerviosa, Erwin podía ser consentidor y acceder casi a todo lo que le pidiera, pero tenía su carácter y cuando hablaba enserio no se atrevía a llevarle la contraria, podría decir que la asustaba un poco cuando lo veía molesto, no estaba acostumbrada a ese lado de su carácter –emmm, no se, porque tendría que saberlo? El está siempre molesto, es imposible saber el motivo- dijo haciéndose la ofendida, no le convenía que se supiera que todo eso había sido planeado por ella, desde decirle a Erwin que enviara a Rivaille por los papeles a la hora que Hanji solía tomar su baño, hasta llevarse todas las toallas de la habitación y dejarle solo una, la que por cierto era diminuta

El comandante no podía molestarse con ella y suavizando su mirada –está bien, te creo… - dijo tomándola por la barbilla y dándole un tierno beso en la frente

.

.

.

Cosas como esa habían ocurrido los últimos días y ninguno, ni Hanji o Rivaille imaginaban el porqué, pensaban que eran simples casualidades… mas no sabían que cierta chica bajita, de ojos claros y cabello color plata, estaba detrás de todas sus "desgracias" aunque ahora si… al no conseguir los resultados esperados Riko, tuvo que tomar medidas drásticas…- "estos dos son mas orgullosos de lo que creí"- pensaba

Como mejor amiga y dama de honor de la novia, Hanji acompañaba a Riko en todos los preparativos para el evento, la mañana anterior habían ido juntas a la ciudad a recoger el vestido de novia y cuando iban pasando por una de las calles hacia el taller de la modista, algo llamo atención de Hanji…

-Mira Riko! Son los gitanos! Están montando un espectáculo con música y magia- la castaña parecía una niña, la emoción que reflejaban sus ojos era única – podemos ir a ver? Podemos?- pregunto jalando la manga de la chaqueta de su amiga

La peliplata rodo los ojos y dando un suspiro – está bien Hanji, pero solo un ratito si? No podemos ausentarnos mucho del cuartel y aun tenemos que ir por mi vestido- decía mientras la castaña la jalaba del brazo

Un hombre con ropa muy colorida, casi estrafalaria salió de la multitud – se les ofrece algo bellas damas?- pregunto adulador, aunque por dentro estaba nervioso, había muchos soldados que se aprovechaban de su posición de autoridad para pedirles impuestos a los pobres gitanos que solo pretendían ganarse la vida

-la verdad, nada… mi amiga quiere ver su Show eso es todo- dijo amable la mas bajita

-en ese caso, puedo hacerles algunos trucos si gustan?-

-si! Si! Quiero verlos – decía Hanji emocionada, mientras el hombre la hacía sacar cartas de una baraja y otras cosas más, Riko reía al ver a su amiga tan animada por una cosa tan infantil para su edad, mientras el jubilo de Hanji era inmenso cada vez que el hombre la sorprendía con un truco tras otro

-bueno Hanji es hora de irnos- la llamo la otra chica, Hanji rogo a Riko que se quedaran un poco mas, esta se negó y la obligo a marcharse, la científica agradeció al hombre por la diversión y le dio algo de dinero.. Ambas se despidieron de él, pero este las detuvo

-saben señoritas? Las dos me cayeron muy bien… y como les gustaron tantos mis trucos, hare otro para ustedes… -

Hanji miro suplicante a Riko quien acepto a quedarse un poco más, el hombre saco unas esposas de su bolsillo acompañadas por un pañuelo de fondo purpura con un estampado de estrellas doradas – el truco consiste en lo siguiente: les pondré las esposas una a cada una de ustedes, luego cubrire sus manos con el pañuelo y con unas palabras mágicas… Ta-Ran!- el hombre hizo el truco, mientras Hanji gritaba de emoción al verse liberada "mágicamente" de las esposas, mientras Riko sonreía de lado… como sonreía siempre que tramaba algo… luego del truco, se marcharon del lugar y fueron por el hermoso vestido de Riko… cuando iban de regreso al cuartel con la gran caja blanca, pasaron por el mismo lugar donde estaban los gitanos, Riko vio solo al hombre del truco de las esposas y no perdería la oportunidad de proponerle algo interesante…

-Hanji, adelántate a la florería y pregunta por el bouquet de tulipanes que hay en el estante si?... ya te alcanzo, tengo que hacer algo- la castaña tomo la caja blanca y entro a la florería, mientras Riko se dirigía hacia el gitano

-disculpe señor- dijo tocando con un dedo su hombro

El hombre con una sonrisa se dirigió a ella – aah! Señorita es usted?... y su amiga? Vienen por mas trucos?-

-emm no, ella está por haya- dijo señalando la florería –bueno… iré al grano, quiero proponerle un trato, pero quiero que sea un secreto esta bien? – dijo acercándose al hombre, el cual solo asintió –mañana a esta hora traeré a mi amiga con el chico que le gusta y quiero que….-

El hombre asentía con emoción cuando Riko le contaba su plan maestro… –claro que tendrá una remuneración adecuada por esto- termino diciendo la chica

-claro señorita, su amiga parece una buena chica, acepto!... mañana aquí los veo, deje todo en mis manos- el hombre le hizo un guiño

-bueno es gusto tratar con usted señor?-

-Boris, Boris Nikoláyev **… **a sus pies- respondió amable

-bien, aquí nos vemos- dijo despidiéndose la chica

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Erwin?- lo llamo su prometida – tu traje, el Rivaille y el vestido de Hanji ya estarán listos para mañana, dijo la modista que fuéramos por ellos… puedes?- pregunto a Erwin quien permanecía sobre la cama, en silencio leyendo un libro de estrategias

-uh? Decías?- pregunto distraído el rubio

- No, ya no… te importa más tu estúpido libro que lo que yo te estoy diciendo de nuestra boda- respondió ofendida, sentándose sobre la cama y con los brazos cruzados

El sonrió, conmovido por su carita que fingía enojo exigiendo su atención – perdón, es solo que estaba concentrado en la lectura, pero ningún libro es más importante que tu- dijo abrazándola por la espalda mientras ella sonreía complacida por su afirmación –ahora tienes toda mi atención, que decías?-

-decía, que mañana iremos por sus trajes y por el vestido de Hanji…yo se que estas ocupado pero , vamos si?- pidió haciendo un puchero

-claro! Los cuatro iremos juntos… ahora vamos a dormir está bien?- Riko asintió y quitándose los lentes, se recostó sobre el fuerte pecho de Erwin… quedándose ambos dormidos después de unos minutos, ya todos sabían de su relación incluso ya dormían desde un par de dias, en la habitación de Erwin, para todos ahora era lo más normal del mundo

.

.

.

**(A la mañana siguiente…)**

-Erwin? era necesario que viniera? Porque no simplemente reclamaban y traje y ya?- pregunto el azabache mientras caminaba con Erwin, Hanji y Riko al taller de la modista

El comandante caminaba junto novia con sus manos entrelazadas –claro que si, tienes que probártelo- acercándose a Rivaille le dijo en tono de susurro, mientras Riko iba distraída hablando con Hanji –y crees que yo quería venir?... por mi me caso con uniforme, pero ya sabes… las mujeres y su vestido blanco y todos eso, como buen marido es tu deber complacer a tu esposa y si un pequeño sacrificio es necesario para hacerla feliz, ni hablar… lo entenderás cuando te cases- dijo Erwin riendo, al darse cuenta que durante esa pequeña platica, el sargento no le quito los ojos de encima a Hanji

Ya en el taller de la modista, los dos hombres se midieron los trajes, prácticamente y en contra de su voluntad, modelaron los trajes a todas las damas del lugar, a las que se les escaparon más de un suspiro, incluyendo a la anciana modista… Riko se negó a Hanji les mostrara el vestido a los hombres, ya que según ella era una sorpresa (para rivaille claro)

Justo en el lugar acorado, los cuatro se encontraron "casualmente" al gitano, quien se acerco a saludar, a lo que Hanji le pidió que hiciera los mismos trucos de ayer… pasaron 15 min de diversión para Hanji, de aburrimiento para Rivaille … Riko y Erwin misteriosamente habían desaparecido dejándoles solos con el hombre gitano

-caballero…- dijo llamando a Rivaille, a lo que el le dirigió una mirada de fastidio –necesito su ayuda para el ultimo truco- pidió sonriente

Hanji lo jalo del brazo, el azabache permitió tal comportamiento, porque por fin le habían prometido que sería el ultimo truco (curiosamente las palabras de Erwin le habían llegado…el hacer un pequeño sacrificio con tal de darle gusto a "su chica"…) el hombre saco sus esposas y el pañuelo… los esposo a ambos y cubrió con su pañuelo sus manos esposadas… dijo y las palabras mágicas y …. NADA, las esposas no se abrían! El sargento le exigió que los liberara, a lo que el hombre con gran terror seguía diciendo su encantamiento… tratando de liberarlos…

Lo que Hanji no sabía cuando pidió el truco, era que las esposas que usaba siempre … eran de mentira… se abrían al apretar un pequeño botón que había en ellas y que con la habilidad para ilusionismo del hombre, se lograban abrir… a diferencia con esas, las que había usado esta vez… eran de verdad y solo podían abrirse con la llave, la cual había escondido y que de acuerdo al plan no las entregaría, al menos hoy no…

El sargento estaba a punto de golpearlo, lo agarro por el cuello de la camisa y llevándose a Hanji de encuentro, mientras estas se quejaba por el jalón en su muñeca… Rivaille sostenía al hombre elevando sus pies del suelo

-Rivaille!- grito Riko de tras de el

-que haces?! Bájalo! que además le haces daño a Hanji- apoyaba Erwin, dándose cuenta de lo rojo de la muñeca de Hanji lo bajo y no de la forma más amable por supuesto

-este idiota, con sus estúpido truco nos esposo y ahora estoy atrapado con esta demente!- bufo molesto

El hombre con los nervios de punta explico –bueno, verá usted … creo que me confundí y las esposas que traje no son las que siempre uso, tendré que ir por la llave a nuestro campamento…- Rivaille suspiro aliviado, pensando que eso acabaría pronto…

-pero…- dijo el gitano vacilante, no quería morir –el campamento esta a tres días de viaje, así que tendrán que esperar a que vuelva-

-que maldita cosa has dicho?!- grito enfurecido Rivaille tomándolo por el cuello de la camisa de nuevo, sacándole un quejido a Hanji, las esposas la lastimaban cada vez que el azabache subía la mano que tenia unida a la castaña

-déjalo!- suplico Riko, pidiendo clemencia para el pobre hombre –con matarlo no ganas nada, peor aún… sin el no tendrás la llave y sin la llave no podrán liberarse- argumento, el sargento bajo a Boris dándole la razón a la chica

Dándole un empujón dijo- ve, pero te quiero aquí en tres días! Si no… te buscare hasta el fin del mundo y no tendré piedad de ti- el hombre temblaba de miedo, al observar la mirada sádica del sargento

Rivaille se marcho llevándose a Hanji a rastras seguidos por Erwin…

-si hubiera sabido que ese hombre tenía tan mal carácter no habría aceptado- dijo a Riko el asustado hombre

-lo se, a veces puede ser un cavernícola… pero tiene su lado amable, mi amiga lo ama y si su felicidad esta con el, pues ya que…- explico la chica terminando con un suspiro de resignación

-entonces en tres días voy al cuartel a liberarlos?-

-si, en tres días… quiero que vayan juntos a mi boda, pero no esposados- bromeo la peliplata –hasta entonces!- se despidió sonriente

Los siguientes tres días, el cuartel estuvo llenos de gritos y de quejas… todos estaban artos de la misma cantaleta todos los días a todas horas… rogaban por que el hombre regresara con la llave…

Ambos sargentos debían dormir en el mismo cuarto, Hanji dormía en la cama con el brazo colgándole, ya que el sargento dormía en el suelo sobre un colchón, desayunaban, comían y cenaban juntos… se peleaban todo el día, debido a que no decidían a qué lugar ir primero, si a la oficina de Rivaille… o al laboratorio de Hanji ambos alegaban que sus ocupaciones eran más importantes que las del otro … a la hora de bañarse…

Mientras uno se bañaba el otro esperaba afuera, permanecían solo separados por una cortina de baño la que no podía cerrar completamente por que al estar esposados el brazo del otro debía estar adentro del baño… así se las arreglaban y claro, con una clara advertencia de no ver y no tocar nada… advertencia que Rivaille no siguió y Hanji lo descubrió viéndola mientras se bañaba… ganándose una fuerte patada en la entrepierna por parte de la castaña… dejando al azabache agonizando de dolor –para que aprendas, chaparro pervertido!- le decía molesta la científica..

Los tres días habían pasado y con gran júbilo por parte de los reclutas, se recibió al hombre gitano … -"por fin! Se acabaran los gritos!"- pensaban todos con gran alegría

-ya era tiempo que llegaras! Estoy al borde de la demencia- salió el sargento seguido de la científica

El hombre se acerco temeroso e introdujo la lleve en la cerradura y finalmente esta se abrió dejando libres las manos de ambos sargentos…

-gracias, por liberarnos- dijo Hanji sobando su lastimada muñeca, los forcejeos con el sargento le habían dejado marcas rojas en la piel

-de nada señorita… si quiere más trucos…- sonrió

El Sargento con mirada amenazante -como que más trucos? Mejor lárgate antes de que noquee-

El gitano se despidió de ambos y se fue a toda velocidad, antes que la paciencia del sargento llegara a su límite

Hanji dándole una palmada en la espalda- no fue tan malo verdad?-

-…-

-ah! Es verdad dije que no te hablaría mas, cuando todo esto terminara- dijo cruzada de brazos

-…-

-Que? Vas a ignorarme?... se supone que soy yo la que no te hablaría!- le dijo cerrando los puños

-…-

-porque no me hablas?-

-…-

-deja de ignorarme!- dijo ella tomándolo del cuello de la camisa, mientras el la veía fijamente

-…-

ahora no le respondía por capricho, sino porque jamás había visto tan de cerca los ojos de la castaña y se quedo hipnotizado por ellos unos momentos, ella también se quedo viéndolo fijamente, jamás se espero lo que pasó después… el sargento se acerco más a su rostro, plantándole un beso en los labios, a lo que la científica comenzaba a suavizar su agarre en el cuello del sargento y deslizando sus manos por los hombros de este, lo abrazo por el cuello… permanecieron así por unos minutos…

-te dije que lo lograría!- dijo triunfante la peliplata a su futuro esposo, quienes veían el espectáculo desde la ventana de la oficina de Erwin

-vaya!... nunca lo creí posible..- rio el rubio –lástima que nos casamos mañana… si no habríamos hecho boda doble…- bromeo

-mmm… no es mala idea… pero ya entregamos la invitaciones y todo está listo…- se quedo apesarada la chica, la idea le había gustado mucho

-es verdad… además ya quiero que seas mi esposa- afirmo abrazándola por la cintura –por otro lado… nadie me quita de la cabeza que en eso de las esposas tuviste algo que ver- dijo en tono de broma

Ella soltó una risita -puede ser, voy a casarme con un gran estratega… tengo que ponerme a su altura, aunque sea al momento de planear una misión imposible, como me parecía que lo era con estos dos cabezas duras- bromeo la chica, mientras su novio comenzaba a besarle el cuello

-ay! No… hoy no, espera a mañana… hoy tengo miles de cosas que hacer y tu igual… además así no me sentiré tan mal, de haberme comido el postre antes del almuerzo- dándole un beso en la mejilla a su novio salió de la habitación, mientras el algo decepcionado volvía a su trabajo

.

.

-suéltame!... Que crees que haces?- pregunto la castaña soltándose del agarre del sargento

-porque te enojas? No parecías muy molesta que digamos hace unos momentos?- respondió sarcásticamente

Sabiendo que si respondía eso llevaba las de perder -eres un idiota! Me largo!-

Lo último que vio el sargento fue a una molesta Hanji entrar al cuartel… después de quedársela viendo fijamente mientras se alejaba, dio un largo suspiro y entro también, después hablaría con ella, ahora si debían aclarar todo de una buena vez…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ufff! Lo sentí súper largo jajaja espero que les haya gustado, dejen sus valiosos Reviews, me motivan a seguir la historia :3 **

**Nos vemos en el próximo! Cuídense :D**


End file.
